The Black Hollow
by RertyanTheDark
Summary: When a normal mission to purify a Hollow in Karakura turns into an unfortunate experience for Ichigo, the whole soul society begins to wonder; just what is this Black Hollow, and what does it mean? Mild of language and possible blood reference. COMPLETED!
1. The Black Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. I only own the Black Hollow (kinda a spoiler, but it is obvious, right?) and it's 'abilities' (you'll see what I mean later on ;P).

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

**Bleach: The Black Hollow**

Ichigo yawned as his eyelids drooped. School, as per usual, was boring. The lecture was a drag this morning but nothing compared to English with their new teacher, who could drone on monotonously for so long it seemed it never ended. Glancing to his right, Ichigo could see that Rukia was feeling the same way; bored. Her blue eyes glazed over as she sketched a cartoon rabbit in her book.

Ichigo averted his eyes, not wanting to make a comment about Rukia's rubbish drawing and being shown up in class. Luckily for Ichigo, it was Friday, last section, which meant only one thing; they'd soon be out of the boredom-laced room and home free for the weekend.

The sharp abrupt ringing of a bell broke Ichigo's train of thought as people began to grab their bags and leave.

"Finally, I thought she's never shut up." he muttered to Rukia, who had to stifle a grin as they walked past the woman in question.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo came charging from nowhere towards Ichigo, only to be met with a clothesline off of Ichigo's arm.

"See ya, Keigo." he replied as his insane friend clutched his face.

"He never learns, does he?" Rukia said calmly when her soul-pager went off. She frowned at the screen.

"What is it? A Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. The pressure seems... different. We should check this one out."

Ichigo nodded and took out Kon from his bag.

"I can breathe again!" the lion toy yelled, before turning some abuse to Ichigo. "Honestly, I could suffocate in there, idiot! What'd you do without faithful Kon, eh?"

Ichigo decided to stop it there, sticking his hand into Kon over-sized mouth and retrieving the capsule inside.

"Disgusting." Ichigo growled, rubbing the capsule against his shirt before popping it into his mouth. Rukia did the same for another capsule, this one containing 'Chappy'. The two were released from their gigai and hurried off towards the Hollow sighting.

They reached the park and came to a halt a few metres from a grey-blue haired man. He looked about mid-twenties from the back, clad in the soul reaper uniform with a zanpakuto at his side. Ichigo wasn't convinced that he had dispatched the Hollow and called to the stranger.

"Names yourself!" he yelled at the man. No response. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, and this is Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13. Now identify yourself before I beat it out of you."

The stranger laughed and Ichigo cautiously wrapped his fingers around the grip of Zangetsu.

"You sound confused." the man said. Something about his voice wasn't right, like it was two voices competing for dominance. He knew it from something, but he didn't know what. "You see, I'm no ordinary being. Not like those pathetic arrancar, though. Let me show you, Ichigo Kurosaki, what I mean."

The man turned and Ichigo's eyes shot open wider than ever. Rukia was just as, if not more, shocked about what she saw. The man seemed normal from the back, but from the front he was different. From the neck down, he was nothing special – a few tattoos down his exposed forearms and chest, otherwise nothing – but above the neck line, he wore a mask. The black sclera and piercing red irises made it obvious enough, but he was different. The mask looked like a replica of Ichigo's Hollow mask but with the red veins on the both sides symmetrically...

And the white had, for reasons unknown to the pair, turned dark grey-black, not as dark as the sclera but with a few shades between them.

"A... A black Hollow?" Rukia stuttered. Ichigo scowled and released Zangetsu from it's sheath of cloth.

"Enough talk. Just what the hell are you, a vizard?" Ichigo growled.

"I'm no such thing, nor am I a soul reaper or an arrancar." The creature growled back, the piercing eyes locked onto the orange-haired teen. "My name is Hollow 666. But you won't have to remember that, you'll be dead long before then."

It drew it's blade and muttered a chant, running his left hand over the blade whilst gripping the hilt in his right. The blade began to glow red.

"Growl, Destroyer!" 666 yelled, the blade turning into a black ash flurry, like Rangiku's Shikai release.

The ash cloud raged towards them but Ichigo released a black Getsuga Tenshou and swatted it away. In the disturbance, he called his Hollow mask into position. He roared as the black energy rippled from his blade, sending another blast towards the Hollow, but it missed.

"Now you've forced my hand, Kurosaki. Don't say I didn't warn you." the Hollow snarled. "Bankai!"

A ripple of energy erupted as the Bankai formed. Ichigo took this opportunity to release Tensa Zangetsu and finish this fight. The smoke at each end cleared. Ichigo wielded the black katana-like zanpakuto that was Tensa Zangetsu while Hollow 666 wielded...

Ichigo could believe his eyes, but the Hollow was holding the Bankai form of Zabimaru, the black bone snake with a blood red mane snarled at Ichigo as it raged forward. Ichigo jumped aside with lightning speed and struck the creature with his blade and Tenshous but it was no good, just like against Renji's original Bankai.

Rukia watched the battle rage on with wide eyes. _How can a Hollow have a zanpakuto? And why is it's mask black? _These thoughts and many others whirled through her head as she stared at the scene before her as it unfolded.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, locking blades with the Hollow again. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Oh, just because I'm a full Soul Reaper, I'm supposed to know, right?" she shouted back to him.

"There's no need to be so pissed. Just let the Soul Society know!"

Ichigo dodged another strike from the snake as it whipped in for a potentially fatal blow. Suddenly the snake broke down into the original, unreleased zanpakuto. 666 laughed.

"Time's up, human." it said. "I'll return soon enough. Until then, a parting gift!"

It threw a Tenshou from it's own blade, red in colour, and Ichigo, not expecting the attack, took it full on, shattering his mask and sending him to the ground. With that, the Hollow vanished into a portal and sealed it on the other side.

_**Kisuke's shop, back room**_

Ichigo awoke, his left shoulder bandaged, with Rukia, Renji, Chad and Orihime around him. He sat upright, despite the objections from Rukia.

"So, no one knows what the hell this thing is then?" Ichigo asked, after Rukia had explained the situation.

"That's right." Renji replied. "And no one knows how it's zanpakuto can take the form of any other zanpakuto, but the Department of Research and Development are working on it as we speak."

"That's good."

"Ichigo..." Chad said suddenly, not looking at his friend.. The orange-haired teen looked at the larger teenager. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you, like you would have been for me. I..."

Ichigo stopped him there.

"It's ok, Chad, there's nothing that can help that now." He smirked reassuringly to the giant, who felt like the pact he'd made with Ichigo had been broken. "We'll get him next time."

"Next time?" Orihime said. "What do you mean?"

"There's no way something like that would stay hidden for too long." Rukia said, arms folded. "We'll have to be on high alert for it."

_**Unknown area, Unknown dimension**_

Hollow 666 lay in his chamber like the other test subjects. Of all of the Hollows to be tested, he was the only success.

Suddenly he was carried off and tested, shocked and slightly tortured before being thrown back into his cell. Beneath the mask, a grin formed.

_Let them have their fun experimenting for now. When the moment comes, I'll crush them all like the vermin they are,_ the Hollow thought as it lay it's black-mask clad head on the cold stone floor and drifted into sleep.

_Ok, this is my first Bleach fanfic and, as with all the other fanfics I've done, constructive criticism would be appreciated in any form, so please review._

_Tell me what you think should happen,_

_What shouldn't happen,_

_Anything you like!_

_Until next time, enjoy!_


	2. The Aftershock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC (you'll see what I mean). Basically anything new is mine, feel free to use it but be sure to give me some credit!

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**2: The Aftershock**

Ichigo winced as Orihime carefully unwrapped his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry," the girl apologised for the third time in five minutes. "Try to keep still."

The red soaked bandage came away, revealing a cut running from the top of his shoulder down to his chest, just slightly right of his armpit. The wound wasn't too bad, but it would be painful to live with. Orihime concentrated her powers on the cut, fixing it as if it were new again.

"Take it easy on that arm for a while and it should be fine." she said.

"You're lucky, Strawberry." Rukia said solemnly. Ichigo looked at her.

"I know that, Midget." he replied. "If it wasn't for Orihime, I could have died for blood loss."

Rukia brought her fist smashing down onto Ichigo's head.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that!" she said.

"I'll stop when you do."

The two glared for a while in silence before Rukia spoke again.

"Anyway, if it wasn't for that mask of yours, there would be nothing left for Orihime to heal in the first place. That attack had power that rivalled your own and you know it."

"What's your point?"

"Just be careful next time. I don't want to tell your family that your dead 'cause you were being an idiot as usual."

Ichigo didn't believe that fully but he didn't argue either, he was too drained, both physically and emotionally.

At that moment, Urahara walked in, his hat covering his shadowy eyes and his cane in hand.

"The Soul Society knows about the situation at hand and Captain Kurotsuchi is leading an investigation into the Hollows abilities." he said. "Also, Captain Hitsugaya is leading a team to the World or the Living to help with the fight against it next time it appears."

"Right," Ichigo replied, standing. "In that case, we should return home. It's getting late."

Everyone nodded and said their fair wells. Ichigo and Rukia walked back in silence. The raven-haired girl could tell there was something troubling her carrot-topped friend. He sighed.

"What is it?" Rukia asked softly.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked over. "Nothing. This thing's just a bit..."

"Strange?" Ichigo nodded. "Karakura always was a strange place."

"Yeah, but this is beyond strange like that."

Rukia nodded in agreement and the two continued to walk in silence, Rukia still uneasy about Ichigo's mood.

_**Unknown area, Unknown dimension**_

"Hollow 666, report to the master's quarters immediately." yelled the intercom.

The Black Hollow rose from the floor and cracked its neck in anticipation before leaving for the 'master's quarters'. The master was the shadowy leader of the experiments that created the hollow and ran the operations.

"Enter." the voice inside growled as the hollow neared.

"Master, to what do I owe this summoning?" 666 asked, eyes suspicious.

"666, you have violated one of my key rules." the man said, shrouded in the darkness. "I gave you explicit orders not to go to the World of the Living, but you disobeyed as usual."

"With all due respect, just who do you think I am?" the hollow growled. "I had to see what I was facing before the battle."

"That is why we have the simulators, to help you with learning."

"Simulators are inaccurate at any rate, and you know that. I had to witness the boy's power first hand."

There was a brief silence before the master spoke again.

"Have you unlocked your DNA fully?"

"No, because someone pulled me out of battle too early to."

"Very well. Go. You shall return there tomorrow."

666 growled and left. The master was always like this so he took no notice of the disappointed attitude the man had.

_**Ichigo's Room, Kurosaki house, Next morning**_

Ichigo awoke as Rukia, wearing a blue Chappy shirt and light brown ¾ lengths, was getting her shoes on.

"It's about time you're up." she said as he sat up. "Get dressed, we have to get to Kisuke's soon, Captain Hitsugaya's team are almost here."

Ichigo nodded and quickly began to dress in some casual attire (jeans and a black t-shirt) and the two hurried off before the other Kurosakis could intervene, for better or worse (depending on if it was the twins or Isshin).

"Ah, there you are." Urahara said in his usual laid back tone as the pair arrived. "You're just in time."

Sure enough, the portal into the Soul Society came into sight, the screen doors appearing from nowhere. Through it stepped Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Ikkaku in their gigais. Renji stepped out of the shop, completing the Soul Reaper group.

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted. "Good to see you guys back here."

"How many times, Kurosaki," the squad 10 captain growled. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, not Toshiro!

"Yeah, yeah... Hey, wait, shouldn't their be four of you?"

"Well, yes, but we're getting the fourth here."

Ichigo frowned, giving everyone a confused look. Ikkaku sighed.

"You didn't know?" he asked. The teenager shook his head. "There's some 'Neo-Vizard' we're supposed to get as a secret weapon. Are you with me?"

"Well, no not really."

Urahara and Rukia disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a load of drawings and diagrams, obviously Rukia's.

"Right, so the average Vizard has a zanpakuto and a Hollow mask. The zanpakuto has three forms; unreleased, Shikai and Bankai, get it?" Urahara explained whilst pointing to the pictures of rabbits with swords and a mask while Rukia flipped between them.

"I knew that already, Mr. Hat-'n'-Clogs." Ichigo replied, staring blankly at the drawings.

"Well, this 'Neo-Vizard' works similarly but with some tweaks. In the process of becoming hollowfied, the Soul Reaper became stronger than before. Much like you, his weapon has no unreleased form, only a Shikai and a Bankai with his mask. Still with us?"

"I guess. It'd be better without the crappy drawings though."

Rukia took this opportunity to kick the orange-haired teen in the face for the insult before continuing.

"A new set of powers were unlocked when the Hollow inside was tamed. The Vizard was formed but he had two Shikai forms, a Bankai, a new ability called 'overdrive' and a final power called 'max. overdrive' along with the mask." More pictures appeared but Ichigo didn't look at them. "That's the Neo-Vizard."

"So, why do we need him?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you obviously can't do this alone, idiot." said a voice from behind him.

Ichigo turned to see a boy about 15 years old standing on the roof behind him. The boy had jet-black hair with a single white patch, too natural to be dyed in, and dark brown, hard eyes. On his back was a large zanpakuto, the blade a similar size to Zangetsu (but without the bend) with a grey dragons head at the hilt and a long black chain that wrapped around the blade like a sheath, ending with a gold pendant with a flame inside it. The boy himself was relatively tall and had a good physique, muscles showing through his Shinigami robes. He jumped down, performing three flips before landing perfectly, right knee, left foot and right hand on the ground, back arched over, head bowed.

"The name's Kai," he said, straightening up. "Kai Friel. Neo-Vizard."

"You're not from here, are you." Ichigo pointed out bluntly.

"Nope, pure English, not Japanese."

"We should discuss things inside the shop." Urahara said, breaking up the fight tension between Kai and Ichigo. "Tessai, prepare the back room, please."

"Right away." the shop assistant replied from within.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

The group nodded and walked inside.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's taking a while for this fanfic to expand, but I was away for a week and school is slowing me down big time._

_Anyway, read and review please._

_Let me know how you think it should progress (pairings (not including Ichigo or Rukia, they're set), fights etc.)_

_Constructive criticism is fine but don't go mad on the bad points please._

_Enjoy!_


	3. Second Sighting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**3: Second Sighting**

"No one really knows much about this new Hollow, but I did some research of my own." Kai said to the group around the table. He pulled out a folder from his robe and opened it, taking out some pictures. "This guy look familiar?"

Ichigo looked at the photos and nodded. It was unmistakably the same Hollow.

"Turns out he isn't the first of his kind. The number 666 tattooed on the back of his neck isn't like the Espada numbers, more a sign of the projects number. In other words, these guys are developing Hollows with zanpakutos but their first 665 attempts failed.

"Or so it seems. Back in my homeland, I came across a Hollow with a black mask but the mask wasn't stable and the Hollow couldn't do anything. That one was number 139. Then a friend of mine said he'd found one with a zanpakuto but it couldn't lift it, number 374 I think it was. The last one I came across was number 592. It could wield it's zanpakuto well and it's mask was black, although misshapen. It put up a good fight but when it tried to release its zanpakuto it perished."

"So this one is different." Ichigo concluded. Kai nodded. "But why is it's mask so similar to mine?"

Kai frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well its like mine but in black and symmetrical. How is that possible?"

"Interesting..." Toshiro muttered, catching peoples attention. He was sat with his right hand on his chin and his left hand on his right elbow. "It's like they've fused data on Kurosaki into this creature. It should be an interesting opponent."

"I don't doubt that, Captain." Renji said. "But it sounds dangerous."

"Where's your fighting instinct gone, Lieutenant?" Ikkaku said. "When you were in squad 11, you craved such a fight!"

"Well, now I see that was risky!"

"Calm down you two." Rangiku butted in. She turned to Kai. "So, exactly how do your new abilities work?"

Kai frowned.

"Why?"

"If we know, we can work with you to the best solution, of course!"

"Oh, right. Well, Bankai is much like yours and my Shikai II is also like your Shikai but with a difference."

"Exactly how do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It's more powerful than a regular Shikai, that's all. Anyway, for Bankai to be attained, I have to battle for a while with Shikai II released. Then it gets weird."

"Is this the Overdrive and Max. Overdrive you're talking about?"

Kai nodded.

"There's something you should know about them. I haven't really used Max. Overdrive."

"What? How do you know you have it then?"

"Oh, don't think I haven't tried it, it's just really hard to control. In order to reach Overdrive, I have to have my Bankai at it's limit and as it's about to reseal, I call Overdrive in. It literally causes my body to go into overdrive and pushes me to nearly my limit.

"Max. Overdrive works the same, replacing Overdrive as it breaks. But I can't control it. It's hard controlling overdrive and yet, if I use my mask, I can just about do it, but even then it's difficult. "

"I see." Hitsugaya said calmly. "Let's..."

He was cut off by Rukia's Soul Pager beeping.

"Damn!" she cursed. "It's back."

In their Soul Reaper form again, the team headed towards the Hollow. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and saw the look of determination in his eyes.

_He looks really good,_ she noted before mentally kicked her own butt. _Why did I think that? I don't love Ichigo, I'm just an associate, a friend... Right?_

She had no time to answer herself. The six of them stopped as they saw Hollow 666, flanked by two adjuchas, one in the form of a skeletal humanoid, the other more reptilian with wings.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki," 666 smirked. "I wondered when you'd return."

"Like wise." Ichigo replied. "This time, I'm going to destroy you!"

"Is that so? You're rash and foolish, but admire your spirit, I must say."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'll still strike you down!"

Ichigo lunged, slicing at 666 with Zangetsu but instead cleaving at reptilian adjuchas left arm off. Another strike and the adjucha vaporised, its face ripped to pieces.

"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia yelled, but it was too late.

The second adjucha, angered by its allies death, sliced at Ichigo with its claws, successfully cutting his left side before having it's head blasted off by a nearby, unseen enemy.

From on the top of a nearby house, Uryu Ishida smirked as another Hollow was struck down by his bow. The Quincy groaned that the orange-haired boy had been stupid enough to let his guard down like that.

Back to the battle about to start, Ichigo glared at the hollow, Zangetsu primed and ready. The hollow, on the other hand, had a disinterested look in its eyes, zanpakuto in its sheath.

"Bring it!" Ichigo yelled, preparing his Bankai.

"So be it." 666 said, drawing his weapon. "Roar, Destroyer!"

"Bankai!"

The two prepared to clash, the black Tensa Zangetsu in Ichigo's hand and Hollow Mask on his face, whilst the hollow wielded the darkened version of Zabimaru in its Shikai. Ichigo struck with a Getsuga Tenshou but the hollow effortlessly dodged and lashed with a strike that unravelled the sword into the snaking blade of Zabimaru. Ichigo swiftly dodged but was caught by a lucky Bala and span away.

"It's no good struggling, Kurosaki." the hollow said.

"Struggle with this." Kai replied, drawing his sword and appearing behind the hollow. "Chaos Wave!"

A blast of dark energy tore through the air toward the hollow as Kai slashed with his sword. The blast sent the hollow crashing to the ground. It groaned.

"You'll pay for that!" it growled. "Bankai!"

Energy erupted from the hollow and it's sword, shaking the ground and distorting the air.

"Typical." Kai said, running his hand down the flat of his sword. "Awaken, Supernova Dragon!"

Kai became surrounded in a red aura as his Shikai II awoke. The dragon head's eyes glowed and flickered like fire while the white of the blade turned deep red.

The hurricane of power subsided, revealing the Bankai of Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru in the hollow's hand.

"Prepare to die, Soul Reaper!" the creature snarled.

"Ah, yes," Kai said as they locked swords. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kai Friel, Neo Vizard."

"It's all the same to me, you're still dead meat!"

The ice flowers on the black ice dragon began to melt slowly. Kai smirked, slashing the wing as it neared the Vizard. A flower shattered but the hollow threw his ice stream at the human, sending it raging in to him. Not expecting the strike, Kai was floored like a sack of spuds, the ice trail trapping him.

"It's over." the hollow said, 5 petals still remaining.

"Not if I can help it!" Ichigo yelled, his mask half broken but it was enough. "Getsuga...

Suddenly, the hollow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and smirked.

"Too slow." it said before sending the black ice dragon surging into the teenager's chest.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. She couldn't believe her eyes as Ichigo was thrown into the air, spitting blood. Suddenly, the trail stopped as the hollow returned to it's unreleased zanpakuto, and Ichigo was brought crashing to Earth once more.

"And to think you are the reason I thrive." the hollow said disappointedly, pulling out a device from his uniform.

He grabbed Ichigo's hand and slammed it into the device's scanner. It beeped a few times before the charge bar on the side glowed green. The hollow smirked, opening the portal to his dimension.

"It was interesting, Kurosaki," it said as the portal closed behind it. "Next time you won't be so fortunate."

And then he was gone.

Ichigo ached all over. Blood poured from his head, matting his orange hair and distorting his vision, his ribs felt cracked from the icy strike from the Bankai and his back stung with each movement from his fall. The mask had shattered shortly before the fall, so he felt every bruise and scratch he had.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, coming over. Fog blurred her vision so she carefully picked her way around.

"Rukia?" Ichigo replied, his strength at an all-time low.

"There you are." she said, relief on her face but that soon disappeared when she saw him. "re you ok?"

"Far from it." He grimaced as his ribs stung again. It hurt to breathe.

"We have to get you to Orihime, and fast. Can you get up?"

"No way. Wait, how's Kai?"

Rukia looked over as Kai, Renji, Ikkaku, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku emerged from the shroud of fog that had descended.

"I'm fine." Kai said, blood trickling down over his left eye. "Have to say, though, that hurt something fierce."

"Yeah." Ichigo managed, before blacking out.

"Ichigo?" Rukia shook him, but he didn't move. "Renji, help me move him. We need Orihime to check him over."

Renji did as he had been asked and carried the substitute soul reaper to his friend's house.

* * *

_I realise it may seem like I'm rushing this Fanfic, but truthfully, I'm not._

_You'll see what the 'device' does later._

_For now, read and review, please._

_Thanks!_


	4. Coping with Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently, drug reference and use also in this chapter. Don't say you weren't warned!

* * *

**4: Coping with Defeat**

Orihime rubbed her tired eyes as she staggered over to the door. It was late and she honestly hadn't been expecting anyone at this time of night.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she mumbled as the doorbell went off again.

She reached the door and opened it to see a familiar group of people.

"Rukia, hi." she said. When she saw Ichigo unconscious, she gasped. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, Orihime." Rukia replied. "I know it's late, but Ichigo needs your help."

"Of course, come in!"

The group bustled into the main room of Orihime's apartment and the girl began reversing the damage done to Ichigo. While she was doing this, Rukia explained what happened to Orihime. The girl was silent, focussing mainly on the healing of Ichigo.

"I should've been more careful." Kai said after Rukia was done. "If I hadn't taken that hit, he wouldn't have had to do that."

"Who are you, may I ask?" Orihime asked the raven-haired boy.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I'm Kai."

"Well, Kai, do you want me to fix you up? You look kinda rough."

"No no, I'll be fine. Just worry about Ichigo."

"You should really do something about your head." Ichigo slurred as he awoke. "That wound's gonna be problematic otherwise."

"I said I'll be fine."

"And I don't doubt that."

The two stayed silent after that. After a while, Ichigo's wounds were gone, as if nothing had happened.

"There, that should do it." Orihime said.

"Thank you, Orihime." Rukia said, noticing Ichigo was somewhat distracted. "We should go."

"Well, if you have to." Orihime said, saying her farewells.

The group split up, Rukia and Ichigo heading towards the Kurosaki house whilst the others went to Urahara's.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked finally.

"What do you mean?" the boy answered.

"You've got that sorry excuse for a face on again, that one you always get when you're disappointed about something."

"Oh, right."

_Something isn't right, I can feel it, _Rukia thought, but she knew better than to pry.

_**Next day, Kurosaki house**_

Ichigo remained in his room most of the day, much to Rukia's annoyance. He had been off since his defeat the night before and it drove her crazy for him being an idiot about it.

When Ichigo did emerge, it was because he had promised to go to _'The Hell Hole' _with Rukia, Chad and a few others. The Hell Hole was a newly opened hard rock/metal club in Western Karakura, and as such, Ichigo dressed accordingly. He had a 'dusty coat' from the EMP catalogue, black Gothic trousers, a black t-shirt with 'rips' in it, revealing a skeletal chest, and a pair of black biker boots.

Rukia was also dressed for the occasion but in a slightly less aggressive way. She wore a black dress that came down to just above her knees, black boots that came halfway up her shins, a silver crucifix and some purple eye shadow.

"We'll be back quite late." Ichigo told his family as they departed. Silence fell on the duo as they walked down the streets.

It grew almost unbearable for Rukia as she noticed Ichigo's antisocial demeanour with distaste. Sometimes, she just wanted to hit him in the face when he was like this.

Eventually, they reached _'The Hell Hole'_. Ichigo paid their fares in and they entered to be greeted by the Neo Vizard in dark attire. He wore the same coat as Ichigo but modified to have skull buttons and red stitch trim, along with Triple X Airwalks, black trousers with chains coming from the belt loops and a Papa Roach shirt.

"Hey, guys, good to see you again." Kai said rather cheerily. There was a fresh scar over his eye but he didn't care too much.

"When did you get here?" Rukia asked, making conversation.

"About five minutes back. Chad said to meet him here but he hasn't shown up yet."

Ichigo phased out of the talk, more preoccupied with the music. The song had just started, but he could tell what it was; Death of Me by Red. He closed his eyes and let the music crash over him.

"_I should've seen those signs all around me,_

_But I was comfortable inside these wounds,_

_So go ahead and take another piece of me now,_

_While we all bow down to you."_

He was brought back by Rukia nudging him roughly in the ribs, which were still sore, regardless of being fully healed.

"What do you want?" she asked him again.

"I don't mind." he replied.

_You tear me down and then you pick me up,_

_You take it all but still it's not enough,_

_You try to tell me you can heal me,_

_But I'm still bleeding and you'll be the death of me!_

The group sat at a table as Kai returned with a tray of drinks. By now, Chad, Renji, Hitsugaya and Rangiku had arrived and joined the other three.

Ichigo took a swig of his drink when he got it and the room began to spin.

"Ichigo? Are you ok?" Chad asked.

Ichigo turned to Kai.

"What the fuck is in that?" he asked.

"Huh? It's just coke, Kurosaki, it's nothing bad."

Or so he thought. You see, the barman had a thing for dropping ecstasy or cocaine in someone's drink every so often. And, unfortunately for Ichigo, he had become the latest victim. The night span past in a blur. The club began to close at one in the morning and Rukia left with the others to find Ichigo sat on the curb, swaying whilst chuckling at nothing.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of him." Rukia said, and Kai stayed to help as well. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood but tottered drunkly around with a grin on his face. His eyes were empty and it was quite obvious he was baked.

"Rukia! My favourite Shinigami! What's happening?"he yelled with a grin.

"Don't worry about him," Kai said to some of the clubbers who had turned to see what was happening. "He's a little bit out of it."

"Hey, shut the fuck up! You – You – What the fuck are you?"

"Jesus 'H' Christ, Kurosaki, what did you take?" Kai asked.

"I dunno. I just had this drink and everything went really cool!"

"What?" Rukia asked, confused.

"He got spiked with a drug." Kai explained.

"Right, come on, Strawberry, time to go home."

"Piss off." Ichigo slurred.

"Kai, give me a hand here."

Kai nodded and helped drag Ichigo to his feet and towards home. Once or twice Ichigo slipped free of the pair holding him up and ran in the opposite direction, only to stumble and fall flat on his face. Rukia sighed at the state he was in.

"Are you sure you got him?" Kai asked as they arrived at the house.

"Yeah, it's better if I take him up." Rukia replied, struggling with a half-unconscious Ichigo.

"Ok, if you're sure, I'll see you later."

The dark-haired boy left, leaving Rukia with a baked Ichigo lolled over her.

"Hey, midget, you're alright, you know?" Ichigo managed as Rukia heaved him upstairs.

"Shut up, Strawberry." she growled, pulling him over the last step.

Throwing Ichigo onto his bed, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. But then, she got a big surprise.

Ichigo, still slightly high, grabbed her wrist and pulled her over, spinning the Shinigami round so they were face to face, before planting a kiss on her lips. Rukia's eyes widened at first, but she soon eased into it. It lasted a minute or so before Rukia had to pull out and breathe, by which time, Ichigo was sound asleep.

Rukia smiled and lay down beside him. She had only intended on staying there to ensure he didn't get himself into trouble, but soon she joined Ichigo, sound asleep on the bed, closer than ever before.

_**Ichigo's room, Next morning**_

Ichigo awoke as something stirred next to him. Unwillingly, he eased his eyes open, checking what it was. To his surprise, he found Rukia snuggled into his side like a toddler would to an older sibling. He smiled to himself.

_She's kinda cute when she's asleep,_ he thought, before thinking back to last night. Is memory came back in pieces, but his eyes widened and he mentally hit himself when he remembered what he did to her.

_Rukia is gonna kill me for this..._

But then the gears of his mind began to work in sync. If she had been offended, she wouldn't be next to him, asleep with a smile on her face, would she? No. Therefore, she must've let it go due to the... He couldn't even remember what he had last night to make him space out.

Ichigo turned to the alarm at his side and practically jumped out of bed.

"Shit!" he swore, pulling on his trousers. "Where the hell is my shirt?"

"Looking for this?" Rukia asked from the bed.

Ichigo looked over and realised he was half undressed in front of his friend. He felt his face go hot as he blushed. Rukia also blushed, noticing Ichigo's muscular physique. He took the shirt out of her hand and put it on quickly.

"Come on, get dressed, we have to go." Ichigo said firmly, regaining his composure.

Rukia nodded and vanished into the closet, quickly returning in her uniform.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" came Isshin's yell as he came flying in through the window, only to be smacked in the face by Ichigo's bag.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?" Ichigo yelled. His watch beeped and he swore again. "Come on, Rukia, let's go."

The pair ran out of the house at full pelt, trying to get to school on time.

They were lucky. They got to their desks quickly before the teacher came in.

"Well, I take it you all had a restful weekend." she ranted. "Now then, today we have a new student transferring in from England." Ichigo frowned at this. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate."

On cue, the new guy walked in. His black hair was a mess of spikes, his uniform was scruffy, to say the least, and his brown eyes seemed closer to black as he surveyed the room. A few of the girls gasped at his tall, muscular build and others wondered privately if the white patch of hair was natural or not.

"I'm Kai Friel." he said firmly, reaching the teacher's desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

_Another chapter up, and I hope it's enjoyable._

_I had an idea of making Ichigo high at some point from another Fanfic._

_Now was the perfect time for it, so I threw it in._

_As usual, constructive criticism is good._

_Pairings and ideas will be helpful!_

_I'm sorta free-flying in a way._

_Anyway, read and review please!_

_Thanks guys and girls!_


	5. New Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**5: New Power**

"Well, Kai, welcome to Karakura!" the teacher broke the silence abruptly as the class studied the newcomer with curiosity. "Take the desk..." she scanned across the classroom until she found the empty desk. "The one behind Ichigo, that should be fine."

"Thank you, miss." Kai replied before walking past the orange-haired boy, hands in his pockets, and slumping into his chair.

"Now then, when we left on Friday, we were discussing..." Ichigo listened to the woman, eyes sagging, when a note landed on his table.

Frowning, Ichigo checked the message on it. It read;

_Urahara's been working on something to help against our 'problem'. Meet me at the shop after school, you'll like this, I guarantee it._

_PS, pass this to Rukia after you've read it._

Ichigo muttered something about Kisuke, although no one heard it, and slipped the note onto the Soul Reaper's table.

_**Outside Urahara's shop, Later**_

Kai was stood outside Urahara's with Renji. The Neo-Vizard was stood with his hands in his pocket, leaned against the wall when Ichigo and Rukia arrived.

"You took your time." Kai muttered smugly.

"Yeah, well, some of us don't skip the last section to get here." Ichigo growled.

Kai shrugged.

"It happens. Come on, Kisuke's been waiting."

They followed Kai into the underground training ground where Urahara stood, his hat covering his eyes as usual.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite customers!" he said over-dramatically. "What can I do for you on this wonderful day?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a frown before turning back to Kisuke.

"Kai said you had something to help with the Hollow." she said. "Is that right?"

"Yes, now I remember! You'll have to forgive me, my mind is all over the place recently. Now then, I've perfected a new way to reach Bankai."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"How does that help?" he asked. "I mean, sure, it's good for new Soul Reapers or Rukia, but how does that help someone _with_ a Bankai?"

"You see, Kurosaki, that's where you're wrong. The method I speak of increases the power of your Bankai or, in miss Kuchiki's case, creates a Bankai. I'll show you if you'll come over here."

Ichigo didn't like the idea, but he had to do it. After all, it could be the only way to get back at that Hollow for last time they crossed swords. He walked over and Urahara handed him a small red pill.

"I call it a Pure Bankai Pill." Urahara explained. "When you swallow one, it releases a burst of spiritual pressure that fuses with your own and forges a 'perfect' Bankai."

Ichigo reluctantly put the capsule in his mouth and swallowed it. He began to gag as the pill did it's work, a red aura gradually spreading from him until, suddenly, it retracted inwards and Ichigo fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Just what the hell happened?" he asked.

"Well, try your Bankai, maybe it'll prove it works." Kisuke said.

Ichigo released himself from his gigai and unsheathed Zangetsu.

"What if it didn't work?" Ichigo asked, channelling his spiritual energy to it's peak.

"Then your Bankai won't work at all for a few days."

"Great. Here goes." Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, centring himself. With his energy at it's peak, his eyes shot open, blue energy flickering over them. "Bankai!"

A blast of pressure exploded from Ichigo and for a while he was gone in a cloud of dust. When the smokescreen cleared, Ichigo stood there, Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand. He seemed normal.

But then, at first only faint red outlines but quickly solidifying, were two large, black, leathery wings folded behind him and black armoured claws were now fixed onto his hands and feet.

"I don't believe it, it actually works!" Ichigo said, examining the new Bankai.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, yeah, obviously."

"Ah well, I had my doubts too. Now, miss Kuchiki, I believe I have one for you as well."

Rukia took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking the 'Pure Bankai Pill' and swallowing it quickly. She also gagged as the pill worked it's wonders, spreading a pale blue aura around her. Once the aura died down again, Rukia straightened up and shook her head, before drawing Sode no Shirayuki.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." she said firmly, taking her power stance. "Bankai!"

An icy whirlwind encircled the raven-haired girl as her Bankai flourished. The white ribbon on the end shortened slightly, emitting a white powder which then swirled around her, forging two beautiful, snow-white feathered angel wings and a white shield with the Kuchiki clan crest etched into the metal. Her robes also became pure white and the ground she walked on froze to her touch.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is incredible, Kisuke!"

"Oh, you flatter me, my dear." the shop owner chuckled, bowing.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Kai called from a dozen or so metres away. "How about we test that Bankai against my Hollow? Need to let the damn thing out for a while."

Ichigo frowned.

"Need to?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't defeat it, I just made a deal with it. If I let Rertyan loose every so often, he won't cause trouble. Pretty good, huh?"

"I guess so. Go on then, bring him out!"

Kai half smiled, baring his left teeth.

"Very well then." he said, forming a claw with his left hand over his face.

Blackish red energy swirled around the teenager, forming a mask similar to Ichigo's but with different red patterns and three horns, two curving from either side of the head, the other on top and shorter. The black and red eyes of the Hollow scowled at Ichigo.

"Come on, Kurosaki!" it yelled. "Bring it on! Awaken, Supernova Dragon!"

A blast of Spiritual Energy tore through the underground grounds as the Hollow unleashed the Shikai II with greater force than Kai. Ichigo and Rukia took up their stances.

"Sode no Shirayuki, Blizzard Slash!" Rukia yelled, swiping the air. To Ichigo's surprise, a ripple of white, snow-like energy tore towards the Hollow.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, sending a blue Tenshou in the same direction.

"Chaos Wave!" the Hollow yelled back, releasing a red black-tinted Tenshou-like pulse which smashed into the opposing waves and fought for a while before shattering.

The Hollow's eyes widened as the icy wave missed by inches, dissipated by the Chaos Wave, but the Tenshou crashed into it's chest, ripping it open, but the instant regeneration took effect and patched the wound up. The creature growled disdainfully.

"So, that's how you want to play, is it?" it growled. "Fine. Supernova Dragon, Hollowfy!"

Another burst of energy ripped through the manufactured plains as a strange thing happened; Kai's human body was starting to be destroyed, vanishing under the white and red of the Hollow's body. A long tail and large pair of wings sprouted from the creature's back and claws began to solidify before the duo. The zanpakuto began to change too; the grey dragons head and pendant turned black, the eyes and flame in the pendant became pure red and the red-tint on the blade became tinted black, like the Chaos Wave energy. He was in his full Hollow form.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Rertyan roared, releasing a barrage of Chaos Waves.

Rukia raised her shield and focussed. Instantly, the shield sprouted a sphere of ice around the Soul Reaper, while Ichigo used his Tensa Zangetsu and Shunpo to get up close with his Hollow mask on. He roared as he slashed at the Hollow and engaged it in savage battle, the Hollow refusing to back down.

"Enough of this!" Ichigo yelled firmly. "Tensa Zangetsu, Demon Moon Piercing Eternity!"

Ichigo thrust the black blade at the Hollow's back, catching it off guard. The blade pierced the white hide and red energy began to sprout from the wound. Quickly, the energy exploded, sending Rertyan several feet away.

"Shit!" it cursed. "I had hoped not to use this. Dark Fate Cero!"

A six-point-focussed black and red Cero began building in the Hollow's hand, when it suddenly dispersed in electric-like bolts.

"What the-" Rertyan started, but then he heard Kai in his head.

"_That's long enough, Rertyan, time to go back," _it said.

"But I'm so close! Let me have a little longer, dammit."

"_No changes this time, switch back."_

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Rertyan turned to Ichigo. "Next time you won't be so lucky, Kurosaki."

The Hollow's body began to turn red as control returned to Kai, until it was all red except the zanpakuto. Then, without warning, it exploded aggressively, revealing Kai in the centre of the explosion. Ichigo dispelled his mask and returned to his Shikai. Rukia also returned Sode no Shirayuki to its unreleased state and sheathed it.

"Sorry, he never plays nice." Kai said, standing. "How are your Bankais?"

"They're good." Ichigo replied, looking at Kai. He was covered in cuts and grazes, one of which looked particularly bad, running from his left shoulder down to just below his right-hand ribcage. "You should get Orihime to look at that."

"Nah, I don't like having my wounds healed. It just makes me more careless in battle."

"Regardless of that, you're getting that looked at or you'll be asked a lot of questions tomorrow at school."

Kai sighed, admitting defeat.

"Ok," he said. "Let's go then."

_**Unknown Dimension, Unknown Location**_

Hollow 666 fiddled with the newly-fitted gauntlet on his right forearm and hand. It felt strange having it, but it was for the better.

_All that DNA from that Kurosaki kid stored within this, and this is supposed to unlock my full power? This should be interesting to use._

The Hollow's train of thought came to a grinding halt as the intercom went off.

"Attention, Hollow 666, report to the Senkai Gate for your next mission! Repeat, 666 to report to Hangar 7 immediately!"

_'Bout damned time too._

The Black Hollow stood and left for Hangar 7.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not be as lucky this time as you were last time._

_**Orihime Inoue's House, Karakura**_

Orihime opened the door to see Rukia, Ichigo and the new guy from school stood outside, the last of which was lolled over Ichigo, half unconscious.

"Hi, Orihime." Ichigo said. "Sorry to bother you on such short notice, but..."

"Bring him inside." Orihime interrupted, moving aside. She could tell how desperate it was.

"We were sparring with his Hollow side...Um, what was it's name?" Ichigo began explaining as Orihime began to fix Kai's body.

"Rertyan." Kai managed.

"That's it. Anyway, when Kai came back, he was covered in wounds from this explosion it did when the Hollow body vapourized."

"You did the right thing." Orihime replied, finishing the work on the largest wound. "There, that should do it. I'm afraid I couldn't heal one wound though..."

Kai frowned, sitting up.

"They all seem healed." he said. "Where is it?" He tried to check his back (his shirt had been removed to ensure he didn't become part it) but couldn't.

"This one here." Orihime touched Kai's left chest, around where his heart was.

On this part of his body, Kai had a Pentagram scarred into his flesh like a branding.

"Oh, that." Kai said, holding Orihime's hand without realising. He blushed when he saw what h was doing and released the girl's hand. "It's a reminder from another part of me."

"Rertyan?" Ichigo asked. Kai shook his head. "What then?"

"It doesn't matter." Kai replied firmly. He pulled his shirt on again. "Thank you, Orihime, wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Orihime squeaked shyly. "And y-you're welcome, Kai."

There was an awkward silence as Kai and Orihime stared at each other. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks of confusion before Rukia broke the silence.

"Um, we should really get going." she said. Kai looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry about that." he said to Orihime. "Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow." the girl replied.

Ichigo and Rukia said some quick goodbyes to Orihime and the group left again, leaving Orihime wondering to herself;

_Do I like this Kai person? I always thought it would be Ichigo that I would fall for..._

As Ichigo and Rukia left for the Kurosaki house, Kai walked down the river path, silent in thought.

_This Orihime is quite a person, _he thought. _She's so kind hearted and willing to help, even if she barely knows the person. And she's kinda cute..._

Kai stopped abruptly.

_Wait, what? Did I just think that she's cute? Well, I guess she is, but... Damn, there I go again. I need to get my mind off of her._

Almost mercifully, a Senkai Gate appeared before Kai. He frowned, watching as the doors slid open, revealing the Black Hollow.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Neo-Vizard." 666 said, stepping out of the gateway, letting it shut. "What a coincidence. You wouldn't happen to know where Kurosaki is, would you?"

Kai slipped a pill into his mouth and was released from his gigai.

"Like I'd tell you, Hollow." he growled. "You'll have to go through me before you get to him!"

"So be it." the Hollow sighed, drawing it's zanpakuto. "Rise and kill, Destroyer."

"Awaken, Supernova Dragon!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Ok, I haven't posted in a while, I realise. I was away for a week, so it took longer to get this one done._

_You may have noticed the release command isn't one already known. You'll see why next time._

_I don't know Japanese so the new names for things have to be in English, for which I apologise._

_If you want some images of Rertyan or Kai's equipment, look up RertyanTheDark on Deviantart._

_As per usual, reviews are appreciated._

_Thanks for reading so far, and hope you're enjoying it!_


	6. The Clash of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

**Additional: **This is a first for me, but thank you to Aizawa Ayumu for the idea posted in the reviews. I will try to incorporate it into the story in a later chapter. For now, enjoy!

* * *

**6: The Clash of Darkness**

Kai struck the blade but noticed it was different instantly. As his spiritual pressure forced the shroud of smoke from the Hollow, Kai saw the black blade, grip and hilt of Destroyer. It looked like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu but the guard consisted of five red spikes arranged in a pentagram around the blade, the chain was longer than on Ichigo's and the blade was longer and thicker.

"Whose zanpakuto is this?" the Neo-Vizard asked, backing off from the Hollow.

"This is my own zanpakuto, actually." 666 said, eyes glinting. "I have reached my full potential and, as such, can use the ultimate release; my own."

Rertyan began to stir within Kai.

"_He is strong, you know, King," _the inner hollow said. _"Don't leave me out of this one, you'll get us both killed."_

"If you were killed, would that be so bad?" Kai muttered, smirking, but he knew Rertyan was right. "Fine then, you win."

Kai called the mask into his hand and placed it on his face. Unlike last time, he had full control over the body, not Rertyan. Spiritual pressure erupted out of him as he swung his blade under his left arm.

"Chaos Wave!" he yelled, swinging Supernova in an arc and sending the blast of energy tearing towards the Hollow.

_**Ichigo's Room, Kurosaki House**_

Ichigo and Rukia stared out of the window, feeling Kai's elevated spirit energy.

"He's fighting that Hollow again, I can tell." Ichigo said to no one in particular.

"We need to get down there quickly, he might need help." Rukia replied, pulling out her Chappy Gikongan.

"Right." Ichigo grabbed Kon's capsule from the table (the lion had a big mouth and Ichigo decided to shut him up for once) and slipped it into his mouth. The Soul Reaper's hurried towards the plume of smoke that had cropped up moments ago.

_**Orihime Inoue's House**_

Orihime gazed towards where Kai's spirit energy was with fear in her eyes. It was confusing, seeing as how they had only just met, but Orihime felt greatly worried for the English boy's life, much like she had been when Ichigo was in danger before now.

_Please be careful, Kai, I don't want to lose you, not yet._

She could only hope her unspoken words reached Kai and that he would come out better off than his opponent.

_**River Path**_

Kai crashed into the floor with great force as the Hollow struck him. The power in the zanpakuto really was unbelievable.

Ignoring his wounds, Kai sprang upwards to meet the Hollow again.

"Come on, Neo-Vizard, hit me!" 666 snarled, swinging the obsidian blade at Kai, who swung back with his own. The resulting shock wave forced them apart.

"That's it, you've asked for it!" Kai yelled, his hollow mask distorting his voice. "Bankai!"

A pillar of red light consumed the Neo-Vizard's body as his Bankai took shape. Two skeletal wings with black leathery panels and a long skeletal tail sprouted from his back, white claw-like structures solidified on his left hand and feet and the dragons head fused with his right hand. The chain spiralled up his arm, changing into a dragon-tail-style thing and locking the blade to his arm.

The blade itself consisted of a series of vertebrate-like bones enveloped in black-tinged-red energy, extended into a whip.

"Deathly Supernova Dragon." Kai said, revealing the zanpakutos name.

"Pah, you think that can defeat me with that pathetic excuse for a Bankai?" the Hollow mocked. "I'll crush you without my Bankai!"

"Then you'll die trying!"

Kai lashed out, sending the whip tearing towards the Black Hollow but it was intercepted expertly and deflected. He tried a few more times, landing a couple of weak strikes, but nothing effective enough to slow the fiend. He growled inside the mask as he struck again but the Hollow used his sonido and evaded the attack before slashing at Kai's left side, piercing the skin with ease.

Kai gripped the wound with a grunt, glaring at Hollow 666.

"Fuse." he growled.

The whip shrank back towards Kai, forming a katana-sized blade of the bones that formed the whip originally, the energy subsiding to show them in detail.

"Interesting." the hollow mused.

"What is?" Kai asked.

"Your weapon's ability to change it's form at your will. It's quite something."

"Glad you like it, it'll be the last thing you see!"

Kai disappeared from sight for a while before going in to strike from behind, but 666 was just as faster, if not faster, blocking the strike and punching Kai in the stomach in one swift movement. Kai moved in again, readying for another strike, this one aimed at the left arm. To his surprise, the Hollow used his sonido to avoid the attack and get some distance from him.

_What was that all about?_

Then he saw it; a gauntlet of dark metal wrapped around the Hollow's left hand and forearm.

"What's with the gauntlet?" Kai demanded.

"You won't last long enough to tell anyone, so there's no point in telling you." Hollow 666 replied, using sonido again.

The blade sliced the air above Kai's head, arcing towards the mask. Kai moved aside, but the left horn was slashed off and his left shoulder wounded. He gripped the wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing through, but before he could, 666 moved in again, this time going for an uppercut. Kai flew backwards with his wings, evading the strike and throwing a stab at the Hollow's chest but having the strike blocked.

"You're slow, Neo-Vizard." 666 sneered, grabbing the blade. "Too slow!"

Kai didn't even know what happened. One moment he was in front of the hollow, the next he was falling with a searing pain in his right side. The ground rose up, smashing into him. He felt the mask on his face break and his Bankai dissipate into nothingness.

"Damn!" Kai groaned, his body aching all over. He felt himself blacking out.

From above, Hollow 666 gazed at Kai as he lay on his front, near enough dead.

"Typical." he growled, a look of neutralness on his face. "So much for the great Neo-Vizard."

_**Over Karakura**_

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they felt Kai's spiritual pressure drop suddenly while the Hollow's stayed as it was.

"Rukia, get Orihime and Toshiro's team," Ichigo said firmly. Seeing there was no changing his mind, Rukia left Ichigo's side. Ichigo sped up. "Come on, you idiot, don't die yet, dammit."

_**River Path**_

666 felt the dual spiritual pressures split up as Ichigo and Rukia split up.

_Which is he? _ The hollow puzzled it over in his head for a while before choosing the further one, vanishing as he used sonido.

Kai's eyes flickered as he struggled against the will to sleep.

_You're not going to die here, not now._

He reached for Supernova, which lay inches from him.

_If I can just get my zanpakuto, I can stay alive._

The blade glowed dark blue, feeling the damaged spiritual pressure of it's master. Kai's finger closed around the grip and the flame inside the pendant on the chain began to burn brightly.

"Re...vive." Kai struggled.

The blue energy subsided and the flame began to burn more, the fire flooding out of the pendant. It snaked up the black metal of the chain and over the grip, reaching Kai's hand.

Fire enveloped the boy's body and zanpakuto, the spirit flame fusing with Kai's spiritual pressure. It was a secret weapon of sorts that Kai had but rarely used. In the event of his body being extremely damaged and left for dead, he could use this power to fix his spirit and give him a temporary boost of strength. But it took time to use and even more to restore.

Ichigo arrived just at that moment.

"Kai!" he called, going down to his friend's side as the flames subsided, the scorch marks left on the path being the only proof he had ever been damaged.

"Kurosaki?" Kai rolled over and saw Ichigo looking down in concern.

"I thought you were hurt." he said bluntly. Kai chuckled.

"Takes more than that to kill me."

"How did – No, that's not important. Where's that Hollow?"

"I... I don't know. It went dark after I hit the floor. I thought he was after you." Kai paused. "Was Rukia with you?"

Ichigo's heart skipped a few beats.

"What if... Shit!" Kai realised what must've happened.

"Go on, go after her, I'll be fine. Besides, I have to go find my body."

Ichigo nodded.

"Be careful." he said.

Kai couldn't help but laugh at this.

"That advice is wasted on me." he said. Ichigo nodded and disappeared. "Now then, where's that damn idiot gone with my body now?"

_**Over Karakura**_

Rukia sensed Ichigo and Kai's spiritual pressures and frowned.

"Why isn't Ichigo fighting?" she asked quietly.

"Because I'm over here!" a voice yelled from in front of her.

Rukia stopped, her eyes widening as she saw the black mask and red eyes glaring at her.

"You'll die first instead of after him, Soul Reaper." he growled, Destroyer still in his hand in it's Shikai.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_I know what you could be thinking. Something like "How could Hollow 666 get the wrong spiritual pressure if all of them are different?", yeah?_

_Let me elaborate; Ichigo isn't good at verifying spiritual pressures but neither is the hollow._

_He's a bit untrained with that stuff._

_Anyway, I have an idea for the later chapters, but for now there's gonna be some good old fights._

_Hope you enjoyed it so far!_

_Ps, don't forget to check out the DeviantART account of the same name to see Kai and other things._

_I'll probably add some new stuff later this week._

_Also, I'm thinking of doing a series of IchiRuki drabbles. Any ideas are helpful and welcomed!_


	7. The Angel and the Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**7: The Angel and the Demon**

"I had wanted Kurosaki to die first, but that kid wouldn't listen." Hollow 666 growled to Rukia as she gripped Sode no Shirayuki tightly. "That arrogant Neo-Vizard wouldn't let me be, so he had to fall first. And now, you'll be cut down where you stand, Soul Reaper."

"That's not my name." Rukia said softly.

"Like I care what your name is, you'll still die!"

"Very well then. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

The sword turned pure white as Rukia drew it, the white ribbon on the hilt extending as she spoke.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!"

A circle of ice blossomed around the ground below the black hollow, blooming a pillar of ice into the night sky.

But the hollow had seen it coming, dodging the pillar with ease. He sneered at Rukia only to be met by another attack.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" Rukia said firmly, a blast of ice roaring towards 666 with blinding speed.

The Hollow took the hit full on, his robes and mask frost tipped from the burst, but he seemed unaffected by the attack other wise.

"Pah! That all you got?" he snarled. "That's not power, that's pathetic!"

A series of Plus spirits gathered nearby below the fighters, unsure what was happening. One had slightly higher spirit energy than most should. 666 purred as an idea hit him.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled, diving at the spirit, a small child with black hair and a scared look on her face.

Rukia chased as the hollow flew at the child, grabbed her across the waist and sped towards the sky once more. The fiend stopped abruptly, holding the spirit by the collar of her shirt.

"You're very lucky, Kuchiki." he growled, remembering her name. "You are about to witness just what my zanpakuto can do in it's Shikai alone. Don't blink!"

Holding the hilt of Destroyer towards the child's chest and it's chain of fate, the black chain began to glow red. Without warning, the last link of Destroyers chain fused with the spirit's chain of fate on the half link. The child screamed as a red spiritual energy pulsed over her. Slowly, the body began to disperse, the energy drawn into Destroyer itself. The chain of fate shattered in a small explosion of green energy.

Rukia starred in horror as the scene unfolded before her.

"You're sick!" she managed.

"Really, why thank you." the hollow purred. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. Rise and kill, Destroyer."

_**Over Karakura**_

Ichigo felt Rukia's Shikai release as she engaged the hollow, but as the spiritual pressure of 666 increased, he began to worry.

_Don't do anything stupid, Rukia, I'm coming!_

_**Karakura Docklands, Warehouse 13**_

Kai stepped into his gigai, finding it hidden in a crate inside the warehouse. In his mouth sat the green Gikongan until he spat it out and into his hand, only to put it in his pocket. He sighed.

"Idiot!" he yelled, punching the wall.

He didn't have long to wallow in self-pity as he quickly felt Rukia's raised pressure.

_Oh crap, Ichigo was right. He'd better hurry, or else Rukia's not gonna be in the best shape._

He heard someone on the quayside and slowly went to investigate to be floored by a flurry of auburn hair.

Orihime ran across the quay, searching for Kai. She had grown accustomed to finding people by their spiritual pressure, but Kai's had been weak when she found it around the docklands, so she was having trouble finding him.

_Where are you, Kai? Please be ok,_ she thought. Then she felt Rukia's pressure in the distance. _Rukia's fighting that thing, which means Kai must've gotten away. But where is he?_

She soon found out when she ran into him, literally.

As Kai appeared from the shadows of the warehouse, Orihime had ran past the doorway and straight into him and the two crashed to the ground, Orihime landing on top of Kai.

"Ow!" Kai yelled, his spirit form still damaged, so his gigai was a bit tender.

"Ah!" Orihime returned, looking into Kai's brown eyes. "Oh, Kai! I found you!"

"I didn't realise I was lost." Kai groaned, realising Orihime was pressed onto his front. "Um, Orihime? Could you, uh-"

"Do you need healing?" she asked, babbling a little.

"No, I-"

"Oh, my God, I was so scared when your pressure went down. And then I felt it go up then back down, I was going out of my mind trying to find you just now, and then I ran into you and then you- Then I-"

"Orihime, breathe!" Kai said, holding the sides of her arms.

Orihime gasped for breath and calmed down, resting in Kai's arms as he held her.

"Better?" Kai asked. Orihime nodded. "Cool. Could you, uh, get off of me?"

Orihime blushed, realising she was still lying on her crush like nothing had happened. She obliged, standing, but she staggered and almost fell, when Kai caught her, having stood up as well.

"What is it?" Kai asked anxiously.

"I must've twisted my ankle." Orihime murmured, embarrassed. "I should be- Ah!"

She had tried to walk again, but to no better effect than before.

A thunder clap boomed over head and Kai could sense what was to happen next. Sure enough, it rained, pouring down heavily as he steadied Orihime.

_She'll catch a cold if she tries to get home, _Kai thought._ So will I, for that matter. Better get inside the warehouse._

Without thinking, Kai scooped Orihime up, one arm supporting her legs, the other supporting her back. Orihime became startled by this.

"Kai, what are you doing?" she practically shrieked.

"Well, you can't walk and it's too far to get to either of our houses, so I'm getting you inside." Kai replied firmly, moving towards warehouse 13, but remembering it had a leak in the ceiling.

_Damn, now what?_

The answer to his prayers was warehouse 10. It was a short way from warehouse 13 but the door was open and the ceiling intact.

"You really shouldn't-" Orihime said.

"Why not? It's the right thing to do." Kai replied.

"But, uh-"

"What is it?"

"I- I'm heavy." Orihime blushed but Kai chuckled, the left side of his mouth raised into a half-smile.

"That's not true. Just don't keep moving and it'll be fine."

Orihime agreed. They were at the doorway when Kai got a surprise.

The auburn haired girl in his arms was asleep, her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Carefully sitting against the back wall, so as to not wake Orihime, Kai rested his head back, arms wrapped protectively around Orihime. Soon, both were sound asleep.

_**Over Karakura**_

Rukia crossed swords with 666 again, her Bankai released, but the creature refused to back down. Her initial attacks had done little, but she had managed to scrape the Hollow's left shoulder and right side, but she had suffered many more blows, and she could feel her Bankais power dwindling as he fought on.

"You're good, Soul Reaper, but not good enough." 666 said emotionlessly. "Let's end this futile fight."

"Yes, let's." Rukia replied, readying herself. "Blizzard Slash!"

A pulse of ice ripped the sky between Rukia and her target. It seemed the fiend had been struck down by the blast.

"It's over." Rukia said, gasping for breath.

Then it went dark. She felt a pain shoot through her stomach as Destroyers black blade stabbed through her. Her Bankai disintegrated into powder snow as her robes were soaked in her own blood.

"Now, it's over." 666 whispered in her ear. "Goodbye, my dear."

He kicked Rukia's back hard, releasing the blade of his zanpakuto and sending the girl hurtling to the ground below. As she fell, Rukia saw 666 disappear into the portal to his dimension before closing her eyes.

_Goodbye, Ichigo,_ she thought, a tear slipping through her eyelids.

"Rukia!" came a distant voice, but she was too weak to make it out.

Ichigo arrived as the hollow kicked Rukia from his blade. Ichigo couldn't believe it and flung himself towards Rukia.

The hollow had disappeared, but Rukia's body was still falling.

"Rukia!" he yelled, hoping to wake her up, but that didn't work, so he pushed himself, closing the gap and grabbing her just before they hit the ground.

They were going too fast, so Ichigo did the only thing he could do; he wrapped himself around Rukia, pleading that she'd be safe after the crash landing. The ground came smashing into his back, and the two were flung upwards slightly, before smashing into the ground again and again, until Ichigo's back smashed into the wall of a derelict building with a crash.

Renji was nearby, luckily, and had seen the duo fall. He ran up to his allies, one bleeding out of her stomach and a few weak cuts, the other bleeding from his legs, arms and back. Ichigo groaned, pulling himself up and carrying Rukia like Kai had carried Orihime.

"Ichigo, are you-" Renji started.

"No time, gotta get to Urahara's!" Ichigo growled, ignoring his wounds.

Before Renji could say anything else, Ichigo used Shunpo and arrived at Urahara's quickly. He burst into the shop, Rukia's blood coating his hands and dripping onto the floor. She was getting weaker by the second.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled.

Urahara appeared from the back room.

"Ah, Ichigo, what happened?" he asked.

"No time, Rukia needs help."

"So do you, Ichigo."

"No, Rukia first."

"Fine, bring her into the back." Kisuke stepped aside. "Tessai! We need Rukia healed right away!"

_**Unknown Dimension, The Master's Office**_

"Tests are complete, 666, and they're looking impressive." the Master said across the desk.

"Thank you sir, not even the Neo-Vizard could stand up to my new strength." 666 boasted. The Master froze.

"What did you say? The Neo-Vizard?"

"Problem, sir?" 666 frowned under his mask.

"What was his name?"

"It was some kid. I think it was... Kai, Kai Friel. Is that important?"

"Shit!" the Master pounded the desk. He sighed. "That's all, you may go now."

666 didn't hang around, leaving the room immediately.

"So, Kai, you're back. I hope Rertyan has grown stronger since last time. Depsigh's been waiting to get back at him for so long now."

The Master grinned maniacally at the thought of the two hollows fighting again.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Ok, a bit of romance going on here. Sorry if the fighting wasn't to everyones liking, but I wanted to expand the relationship of Kai and Orihime a little._

_Then I figured I should do the same for the Ichigo and Rukia relationship, it's only fair after all._

_Thanks to Aizawa Ayumu for the idea given to me, it was greatly useful!_

_Hope you enjoyed this one and I'll continue it later._

_For now, I'm gonna work on a series of drabbles on Bleach in general._

_Rock on, everyone!_


	8. Tactics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**8: Tactics**

_**Warehouse 10, Karakura Docklands**_

Kai's eyes widened as he felt a sudden shift in the pressures around town. Although he was mostly human, he was far more in tune with detecting pressures than Ichigo.

_Rukia... Is she..._

"_Most probably. Sorry, King." _Rertyan's voice echoed.

_No, Ichigo's protecting her, I can feel it._

"_Does it matter? She **will** die if she doesn't get herself healed soon."_

Kai sighed. The rain had stopped but now he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He felt sick, like his stomach would explode. And he felt it moving...

Moving?

He looked down. Orihime was stirring in her sleep, probably sensing Rukia's pressure falling. Her eyes eased open and she looked up at Kai.

"Rukia..." she said and Kai nodded solemnly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this..." he muttered. "Hold on a sec."

He gently lifted Orihime up and placed her on the nearest crate, before pulling out the Gikongan in his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

"I'll get out of your way, sir." his body said, but Kai grabbed his shoulder.

"I need you to go to the Urahara shop. If anyone tries to speak to you, ignore them and keep running." he ordered. "Got it?"

The gigai nodded and ran towards Urahara's. Kai turned to Orihime, picking her up bridal style again.

"What're you doing, Kai?" she asked, confused.

"It's faster to Shunpo over there than run." he explained. "Hold on tight."

Orihime nodded and the two vanished from the warehouse.

_**Back room, Urahara's Shop**_

Ichigo knelt at Rukia's side in solemn silence. She had been out cold for ten minutes since the duo had hit the ground and Ichigo had been by her side the whole time, watching as she was patched up and left to rest. His left arm was bleeding badly, but he had no interest in healing his own injuries until Rukia was conscious at the very least.

Kai appeared with Orihime in his arms over the other side of the room. Ichigo's gaze remained fixed on Rukia the whole time.

"So it was true." Kai said to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied weakly.

"Ichigo! Your arm!" Orihime stared in shock at the wound.

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on, Ichigo, you have to think about yourself sometimes." Kai said, trying to sway the teenagers gaze.

"I wasn't fast enough." Ichigo said, not really saying anything to anyone. "If I had been with her, she wouldn't have had to fight alone. I should've been there, not her. Rukia wasn't supposed to fight him, not alone."

"Ichigo, Rukia fought to protect you, she didn't want _you_ getting hurt. She put her own life on the line for you."

"That's why I'm gonna find that hollow, and I'm gonna destroy him, once and for all!"

Kai nodded before speaking.

"Don't do anything rash, we have to sort out tactics for the next battle, right?"

Ichigo nodded as Rukia groaned, her eyes stirring. Ichigo looked down at her, his eyes full of hope.

"Orihime, let's leave them alone for a while." Kai said. Orihime nodded and the two walked out, leaving Ichigo and Rukia in the room.

"Ichi...go..." Rukia mumbled, her eyes flickering open.

"I'm here, Rukia." Ichigo replied, grasping her hand. "I am so, so sorry, Rukia, I should have been there with you when you fought. I wasn't..."

Ichigo's eyes brimmed with tears which he aggressively wiped away. Rukia's eyes were fully open and gazing concernedly at the cuts and scratches all over his face and arms, particularly the savage wound in his left arm.

"Ichigo, did you... fight the hollow?" she asked, a serious look in her eyes.

"No, he'd left when I got there."

"Then why..."

"Don't worry about it. You got pretty badly beat up tonight. Rest."

"What happened?"

"That bastard stabbed you through the back. Then the coward just left you falling to the ground while he disappeared."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"I know." Ichigo lowered his head in shame. "If I had been with you, we could've destroyed him. I'm-"

"No, Ichigo. I meant, if you hadn't shown up when you did, I'd be dead. Thank you."

"No problem, Rukia. I'd do it again, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Rukia smiled weakly, before saying; "Go get yourself fixed up, you're no good to us injured, you know."

Ichigo nodded. He didn't want to leave Rukia's side, but he had to get himself healed before the next fight. Reluctantly, he kissed Rukia's hand, said his goodbyes and left the room. Rukia rested back, wondering how the orange-haired boy's injuries had happened if he hadn't fought.

_**Karakura School, Next Day**_

Ichigo arrived at school on time, a few scratches still etched into his face, which caught the attention of a few of his class mates, but he ignored them. To his disappointment, Rukia wasn't out of the Urahara shop, meaning she wouldn't be in school.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled, running across the corridor to Ichigo, but ran straight passed his friend when he didn't get clotheslined as he usually did. "Huh? Ichigo, why didn't you clothesline me? Hello? Earth to Ichigo, come in Ichigo!" No response. "Eh, you're boring today, you know that? I'm outta here!"

Keigo left to find Mizuiro, much to Ichigo's relief. He walked slowly to class and fell down at his desk, his face sealing all emotion away.

"_Ya know this is your fault, right, King?" _Hichigo growled in his head.

_Just shut up, I don't feel like talking to you, _Ichigo thought back sadly.

"_Fine, but you do know that it is 'cause of you that your 'queen' isn't here."_

_Just shut up._

"_If you had been there, she wouldn't be lying at that shop, half dead."_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Ichigo threw a punch into his desk in a rage, not realising he had just shouted his thought out loud. The silence got him. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him in silence. From inside the crowd, he could see Orihime looking worriedly at him. He got up and ran out of the room, not knowing where he was running to, until he slammed into someone wandering down the hall, taking them both down.

"What the-" Kai yelled as he was floored, his headphones falling out. "Oh, Ichigo, what were you doing?"

"I- I don't really know." he replied.

"Let me guess, that bastard in your head made you do something by mistake, yeah?"

"How did you-"

"It was the same in the early days for me. Come on, we'd better get into class before-"

Kai was cut short by the bell.

"Shit." he said. "Ah well, let's get running."

Ichigo nodded and the duo legged it down the corridor.

_**Urahara Shop**_

Rukia lay in her bed, her wounded abdomen still healing slowly. It was not only boring to be confined to her bed, but it was also depressing to be away from Ichigo. But she still didn't know how those injuries Ichigo had sustained had been given to him.

Her train of thought was driven off the rails as Renji opened the door. She looked over to him.

"Good to see you're awake." he said, entering the room. "How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine, next stupid question." she said weakly, her body still badly beaten up.

"Yeah, I know. We can see if Orihime can heal anything major later today. Can I get you anything?" Rukia shook her head. "Alright. If you change your mind, I'll be in the next room."

Renji turned to leave and walked towards the door.

"Renji," Rukia said. Renji turned to face her, stopping walking. "You saw what happened after I got stabbed, didn't you?" Renji nodded, unsure where this was going. "How did Ichigo get those injuries last night?"

"Uh... I really shouldn't... He didn't tell you?"

"No, he said not to worry."

"I don't think he'd want me to-"

"Renji, tell me, I have to know."

Renji sighed.

"You always were stubborn, Rukia."

"I am not!"

"Moving on, Ichigo got there just before me. He was really going at it, trying to catch you. But he was going too fast and he must've known the fall wound injure, possibly kill, both of you as you were, so he..."

"He what? Come on, Renji, I need to know this. Please."

Renji bit the inside of his cheek and went on.

"He wrapped himself around you."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"He did what?" she asked, making sure she hadn't misheard.

"He put himself in the way of you and the ground and protected you from the fall."

Rukia tried to sit up, ignoring the pain in her stomach.

"I have to see him." she groaned through the pain.

"No way, you can't even sit up, let alone walk."

"Yes I- Ack!" she fell back, the pain too much. She checked the wound.

It was a nasty looking hole in her pale flesh which made her regret moving.

"See. Just take it easy for now. He'll be here in a few hours. Try to sleep it off."

Rukia sighed sadly, knowing he was right. Renji left the room and let her drift into a peaceful sleep.

_**School Roof**_

At lunch, Ichigo joined Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Kai in their usual place.

"What happened this morning, Kurosaki?" Uryu broke the momentary silence finally.

"That damned hollow." Ichigo said. "I was having a bit of an argument with him."

"Does it happen often?" Chad asked.

"If it's anything like Rertyan, it has days when it is more awkward and days when it's quiet." Kai said.

"That's about the shape of it, yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"How's Rukia?" Orihime asked, knowing Ichigo had seen her that morning.

"She was asleep when I went, but she seems to be getting better."

"I- I'm sorry I didn't do a good job with those cuts, by the way." She seemed embarrassed.

"Nah, it's ok, Orihime, I don't mind them." Ichigo paused, looking at Kai (who had been staring at Orihime for a while) them to Orihime and back again. "Are you two... you know, going out?"

Orihime choked on another of her trademark unusual creations while Kai sprayed a mouthful of Coke over the roof before spluttering.

"Wha- What- Why did you think that?" Kai asked, not realising he'd been making it obvious.

"Well, apart from the looks you give each other when you _think_ no one's looking," The pair blushed deeply. "But you arrived last night with Orihime in your arms."

"In Kai's defence, I had twisted my ankle looking for him last night." Orihime said, her cheeks bright red.

"Hang on, you went looking for him?" Uryu asked defensively. "When?"

"Uh, did you not notice the clashing pressures last night?" Ichigo asked the Quincy.

"I was out of town." Uryu scowled at Ichigo for supposedly criticising his abilities. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, his pressure just dropped uncontrollably, so I went looking for him, in case he needed help." Orihime explained.

"Except my zanpakuto has a special thing on it to help in such an event." Kai filled in the gap.

"Yeah, what was that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Spirit Flame. A single burning ember fused with my Supernova. Kinda fitting, huh?"

"Back in the real world, what does it do?"

"A Spirit Flame is a powerful spiritual pressure burst contained in a fragile casing." Uryu explained. "When it's master orders it, the flame fuses with their own spiritual pressure and keeps them going for a bit longer or keeps them alive. The flame takes a while to do this, but it takes a few days to rekindle itself."

"Uh, in plain terms?"

"Basically, I hold Supernova and say the command 'Revive', and the Spirit Flame fuses with my pressure. I only use it in last resort as it takes time to resurrect." Kai said.

"That's what I said!" Uryu protested.

"Well, not everyone understands the over-complicated, smart arse bullshit you spouted."

Suddenly, the bell went, breaking up the imminent fight. The group hurried to their classes, minds not set on the work at hand.

_**Urahara Shop, Later**_

Ichigo had left school sharply to get to the shop and see Rukia, much to Keigo's disgust. The strange teen thought his orange-haired friend was going home to study for a test they had in a few weeks, until Mizuiro pointed out that Rukia hadn't been in, provoking another rambling frenzy of crap from Keigo.

Ichigo didn't care at that moment, he just wanted to see Rukia. He beat everyone else to the Urahara Shop and, as such, found himself alone with Rukia for a while. He carefully slid the door open and walked inside Rukia's room. The violet eyes shone when they saw the plume of orange hair walk in. Rukia tried to sit up, but the wound still caused more grief than it was worth, so she gave up for the fourth time today.

"How are you?" Ichigo asked, kneeling beside his injured friend.

"Fine, considering everything." Rukia smiled and Ichigo felt his heart melt. "Ichigo, come here." Ichigo leaned forward. Rukia's hand swiftly caught his left cheek. "That's for being an idiot. You could've killed yourself doing that!"

"Renji told you then." Ichigo stated, rubbing his cheek.

"But this is for doing it anyway." Rukia said, grabbing his collar and dragging him into a full-on kiss. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shocked surprise, but it was a nice surprise. He leant into the kiss, their tongues dancing over one another, until they grudgingly separated, in need of air. They smiled at each other, when an awkward cough caught their attention.

Kai stood in the doorway with Orihime at his side, the girl's face red with embarrassment for seeing what she did, the boy more unsettled than anything else.

"As much as I hate to break up a lovely moment like this for you two, I have a plan." Kai said. "Ichigo, come with me a moment."

Ichigo nodded before kissing Rukia on the forehead and bidding her farewell and leaving behind Kai. Orihime stepped in and started repairing the wound in Rukia's gut, but the process was slower than usual, leaving Rukia to daydream about Ichigo.

_**Underground Training Area**_

Kai stopped in the middle of the plain and turned to Ichigo.

"This isn't going to be an easy process, I can tell you, but it'll be worth it." Kai said.

"What won't be easy?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you want to beat this damned thing?"

"Of course."

"Are you willing to give anything to protect Karakura and all who dwell within it?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I want you to learn..." Kai paused, looking up so that Ichigo could see the glint in his eyes. "To learn the way of the Neo-Vizard."

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

"I'm going to teach you the Shikai II, Overdrive and, possibly, the Max. Overdrive techniques. Then we can crush this threat together. What do you say?"

Ichigo thought back to Rukia, lying there in pain from the wound she had sustained because of the so-called 'threat' and knew what he had to do.

"I say, I'm in."

_**Unknown Dimension, The Master's Office**_

Hollow 666 looked down at the strange mask before him. It was made of spirit-binding metal and steel and looked, in many ways, similar to a hollow mask of sorts.

"I'm not so into wearing armour, thanks." he said, not following.

"Idiot, this isn't an armour piece." the Master growled. "This is my latest creation, the Iron Mask. I'm giving it to you, so that you can capture one of those fools trying to stop us. Get this on their face, and they become your slave until death. Don't waste it, this is the only one!"

"Whatever. I'm going to train a bit longer before returning."

"That's wise. You're dismissed."

666 left the room, growling to himself.

_Lousy bastard thinks I'm just a mongrel pup that will do his bidding just because he throws me a bone. Well, this pup is more like a fucking Hell-hound, and it's teeth are bared at that arrogant prick._

The Hollow's eyes glinted.

"Get ready, Kurosaki. This will be our final dance."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_I realise I haven't updated lately, this is due to my computer being, for lack of a better word, buggered up. I apologise but it is now fixed._

_Anyways, comment after reading, ideas will be great and there's more to come._

_Also, my recent new story, the drabbles I said about, is currently being ignored by the fans out there._

_So I've decide to leave it to die._

_But, I am going to be merging two of my favourite things together in a new story._

_Keep 'em peeled guys._

_Anyway, it's 2:02am over here, so I'm hitting the hay in a minute._

_Later everyone!_


	9. The Way of the NeoVizard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**9: The Way of the Neo-Vizard**

Kai and Ichigo sparred for a few minutes, each getting the other ready. Kai smirked.

"Alright, I'm not going to lie to you, this'll be difficult." he said to Ichigo. "You have to reason with your Hollow and get it to agree to speak with mine."

"Why do they have to talk with each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, Rertyan offered me the deal, probably 'cause we both hate fighting pointlessly. Anyway, maybe he can get Hichigo to understand."

"Right. I'm ready."

"Ok." Kai touched his hand to Ichigo's forehead. "Awaken."

Ichigo's eyes widened and the mask formed itself on the teens face. Kai growled to the hollow.

"Come on, then, bring it on!" he yelled, unsheathing Supernova.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

Ichigo looked up, seeing Old Man Zangetsu and the bleached version of himself stood in talk.

"Ichigo, I wondered when you'd be visiting next." Zangetsu said courteously as he saw the teenager. Hichigo looked over and bared his teeth.

"You come here for another beating, King?" he sneered.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Hichigo." Ichigo replied calmly.

"Then what brings ya here?"

"I have a friend on the outside world-"

"Don't care."

"Just listen, dammit!" Hichigo shut his mouth. "My friend's hollow wants to meet you."

Hichigo's eyes flickered.

"Really? Well, if you can cut me, maybe I'll consider taking you up on that."

Ichigo sighed, unsheathing Zangetsu.

"You always want to fight, huh?" he said.

"Of course!"

"Fine. Getsuga Tenshou!"

_**Underground Training Area**_

Ichigo's fast hollowfying body fired Cero after Cero at Kai, who dodged each one, his fast Shunpo exceeding the Cero fire rate. The hollow roared and Rertyan began to stir.

"_Let me out." _he said to Kai. _"Maybe I can knock some sense into him."_

"_No," _Kai insisted, using his Chaos Wave to shatter another Cero. _"I need you soon, but not yet. Be patient."_

"_You always say that."_

Kai sighed. The hollow seemed down about this, but if he lost the mask now, it'd be no good for reasoning with Hichigo. Therefore, he had to go it alone.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

Ichigo missed Hichigo by inches yet again as both slashed with their Shikai Zangetsus. It was infuriating to cut the hollow, yet alone reason with it. Ichigo doubted that he would be swayed by the offer easily. After all, the bastard was very well known to be stubborn and refuse most requests or offers.

"Pay attention, Ichigo, or you won't ever get out!" Hichigo roared.

The hollow was unfortunate enough to leave himself open. Ichigo swung the cleaving blade downward and Hichigo went to block with his white Zangetsu.

CLANG!

The sound of metal crashing into metal rang through the inner world. Hichigo grinned, thinking the blade hadn't touched him, when he felt the warm trickling sensation of blood from a wound. Looking down, the tip of the blade had cut into his white flesh ever so slightly. He looked into Ichigo's eyes with hatred and broke the sword lock, sheathing his blade.

"Alright, I'll meet your friend then." he said, disappointed he had lost.

The hollow vanished and left Ichigo with Zangetsu. The zanpakuto spirit looked to his master.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Long story, Zangetsu. I'm sure Hichigo will explain later."

"We have time for you to tell me, I believe."

Ichigo sighed, knowing Zangetsu was right.

"Alright then." he said, stabbing his blade into the ground. "Where should I start?"

_**Underground Training Area**_

The hollow body of Ichigo stopped abruptly and the outer shell cracked, revealing Ichigo's hollow self, his body white as chalk.

"So, you must be Kai." Hichigo said, looking him over. "Your hollow wants to see me?"

"Yeah," Kai said, sheathing Supernova. "Rertyan, take shape."

The colour drained from Kai's skin, uniform and hair, leaving Supernova and Kai's eyes in their hollowfied colours. The boy smirked at Hichigo.

"The name's Rertyan." he said, walking up to Hichigo. "I've got a proposition for you, Hichigo Shirosaki."

"I'm listenin'."

"What I offer you is power beyond that you already possess. If you accept, you powers will be used in Ichigo through the Neo-Vizard way. You will be stronger than ever before."

"What's the catch? These thing's always have a catch."

"You have to sort out with Ichigo a fair exchange for these powers. I gave them to Kai in exchange for being released three times weekly, without fail, and the odd sparring session."

"Hm." Hichigo smirked. "Alright then, I'd better talk to the King then."

The colour returned to Ichigo as the white retreated into the hollow mask on his face. Kai also returned, hollow mask breaking at his command.

"Good luck, Ichigo." he said, sitting on a nearby rock and waiting.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

Hichigo returned to Zangetsu's side, looking at Ichigo intently.

"Ok then, King." the hollow spat. "You're friend said you've got an exchange for these powers. So, what do you offer me?"

"Well," Ichigo stood, eyes serious. "What do you want?"

Hichigo was a little confused.

"You serious? You're not just pissin' around with me, are ya?"

"No. What do you want in exchange?"

"Ok then... I wanna be full released at least four times a week and you have to come here to spar each night without fail."

"You really do ask for a lot, you know that, right?"

"'Course. Do we have an accord?"

Ichigo sighed.

"Guess I've got no choice." He shook the Hollow's outstretched hand. "Deal."

A white flash tore through the inner world, and it all vanished from sight.

_**Underground Training Area**_

Ichigo's mask shattered abruptly as Ichigo returned to control of his body. Kai looked up.

"You took your time." he said jokily. "Sorted it out?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Ichigo replied, smiling.

"Good. Let's get back to the others."

_**Urahara Shop Back Room**_

Orihime focussed persistently on the damage to Rukia's abdomen, most of which had been reversed.

"Thank you for doing this, Orihime." Rukia said, trying to stay still, but she was struggling.

"It's no problem, Rukia." Orihime smiled in her usual cheerful way. There was a brief pause, then; "So, you really like Ichigo, then."

Rukia's cheeks flushed as she remembered how the auburn-haired girl had had a crush on the boy for several years.

"Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Orihime. It just-"

Orihime chuckled, realising what Rukia was doing.

"No, no, it''s alright, Rukia, you two are perfect for each other."

"You mean you're not..."

"Angry? Upset? Not at all."

Rukia was really confused by this point.

"So, you don't still have a..." Rukia lowered her voice, in case Ichigo was nearby. "A crush on Ichigo?"

"No, I don't. I've found someone."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing it's the new-guy, isn't it?"

Orihime smiled but blushed at the same time.

"Yes, I, um... I think he's the one."

Rukia smiled for her friend. Although she was confused about the changes in the World of the Living since her death, Rukia still understood the whole 'the one' idea. It was something she had been searching for for much longer than Orihime could have believed, but now it seemed both girls had found that special someone. Orihime leant back, the orange energy field around Rukia subsiding.

"There you go, good as new!" she announced, helping Rukia to her feet. Ichigo and Kai walked into the room.

"What timing." Kai muttered to Ichigo, before turning to Orihime. "You really do have quite a talent for healing."

"Thanks." Orihime said, blushing slightly at the sight of Kai's semi-smile (I should point out that Kai's smiles mostly are just the left side of his mouth being raised in a smile while the right isn't moved at all from neutral.).

Rukia walked uneasily to Ichigo, staggering at the last few steps, but Ichigo caught her and smiled, looking into her violet eyes. The raven-haired girl looked up into his warm brown eyes and smiled her thanks. An moment passed before Renji walked in and the four snapped their attention onto the newcomer.

"Uh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the red-head said awkwardly. When no one answered, he continued. "Urahara wants to see you guys in the main room."

The group moved into the room and sat around the low table, joining Tessai, Yoruichi, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Urahara, the last of whom had a fan and his usual hat covering his face.

"Ah, it's good to see you've joined us at last." Urahara said in a serious-yet-laid back tone. "We've thought of a way to fight this hollow, using the information collected from each fight."

"Go on." Ichigo said.

"According to Rukia and Kai, the Hollow's zanpakuto has a true release form, much like your original Bankai, Ichigo. Also from what Rukia said, the zanpakuto can become stronger by absorbing Pluses with high spirit energy, transforming it into an equal amount of power for the release time. We can assume that this means that multiple absorptions can be done on each release.

"Now, going by what happened the first time, the hollow had no form of true release, but it did after draining something from Ichigo. When it was next seen by Kai, it had a strange gauntlet mounted to the left arm which it would go as far as using a sonido to avoid damaging. Also, the first time you met it, the hollow had access to an ability similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou and Kai's Chaos Wave. This points to the probability that the hollow has genetic similarities to Ichigo."

"Wait a minute, Urahara," Kai said. "Are you saying that the hollow was made with Ichigo's DNA or something? And what the hell has this got to do with the gauntlet?"

"If you'll let me finish, I'll explain." Urahara said calmly. "The hollow became stronger, faster, more accurate, basically it became better in every way with this gauntlet on. This could me that if the device was damaged or even destroyed, the hollow would weaken again and be unable to release it's true form."

"It's possible." Ichigo said. "But it'll be difficult. If it was defensive about the gauntlet, it'll probably try to protect it from a ranged attack like my Getsuga Tenshou."

"I might have a way around that." Uryu said finally. "If you can keep him busy, I'm sure my Seele Schneider would be able to damage it enough for you to destroy it."

"I can help with the distraction." Chad said. "Also, if it uses another ranged attack like the first time, then my Brazo Derecha de Gigante's will be a useful asset to you."

"Hopefully we'll get enough time to control your new powers, Ichigo." Kai said, smirking. Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, what new powers would that be?" Orihime asked.

"You've been holding out on us, Ichigo." Yoruichi tutted.

"Don't tell me you've actually learnt kido?" Rukia guessed.

The buzz died down when Kai stood and slammed the flat of his fist into the table, cracking the wood slightly.

"Thank you!" he said, agitatedly. He sat down and calmed himself, nodding to Ichigo.

"Well, you see, when I disappeared for a while with Kai, he taught me how to fully use the Vizard powers." Ichigo explained, looking at Kai, who was rubbing his temples. There was a brief silence before Kai was nudged by Ichigo in the ribs.

"Huh?" Kai looked up. "Oh, right. Long story short, I taught him the basic Neo-Vizard ability, but it'll take time to train."

"I see." Urahara mused. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage."

"Regardless, it's getting late..." Ichigo paused, checking his watch. "Shit, I've gotta go or dad'll kill me."

"Understood." Urahara said, standing. "We should all turn in for the night."

Everyone agreed and returned to their houses. Ichigo and Rukia arrived shortly after curfew, holding the other's hand.

"Dad, we're ho-" Ichigo was cut off by a foot flying into his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're late, we have rules in this house and no one is above my rules." Isshin growled.

Rukia rubbed her head, having been dragged down with Ichigo, still holding his hand subconsciously.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo continued to argue. "We're only over the curfew by a few minutes!"

Isshin spied Rukia sat beside Ichigo, her hand in his, and went crazy, as you'd expect.

"Oh, my beautiful wife!" he ranted. "Our son has finally become a man! You two need to get upstairs and make me some grand-babies! Oh, Ichigo, give your father a hug!"

Ichigo responded by standing, pulling Rukia to her feet, and kicking Isshin in the face, punching him in the gut and kneeing him in the balls, leaving him crippled.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Yuzu said, hugging her brother. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo replied, hugging the brown-haired girl. "Where's Karin?"

"She said she was staying with a friend."

"Don't blame her. We'll be down in a little bit."

"Ok."

_**Unknown Dimension**_

Hollow 666 sheathed his zanpakuto, the training area in tatters from his battling. He sighed.

"How long until the gateway can unlock again?" he growled to the operator as he left.

"At least 24 hours." the man replied, recalibrating the portal. "It got fried in the electrical disturbances last night. Everything's broken and needs reworking."

The hollow growled aggressively. The master had neglected to tell him about those disturbances. He'd have to be ready when the portal reopened.

_**River Path, Karakura**_

Kai sat on the river embankment, staring at the moon. He gazed at the orb in the sky like this most nights, but tonight was different somehow. He didn't know why, but the moon seemed more...

Relaxing, brighter, different? Something unknown by the English teen. He was at peace staring into the bleak abyss of space and the light of the full moon.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he said abruptly. The person behind him yelped.

"How did you...?" a girl's voice asked.

"I could feel your energy. You have a very pure aura."

The girl sat down beside him.

"How do you mean?" she asked. Kai still stared at the moon above.

"Some people could see spirits before getting soul reaper powers. I, for some reason, could sense people's aura or even see them if they're close to me."

"What do you see around me?"

Kai turned to the auburn girl and looked for a moment.

"A light turquoise." he replied finally. "Pure, untainted. You're sensitive, a healer."

"Ok, um," Orihime paused. "What about Rukia?"

"Last time I saw her, red. She was with Ichigo, pointing to a powerful, passionate personality."

"What about... Uryu?"

"Weak blue but mostly grey. He's quite peaceful, but also very guarded."

"That's amazing!"

"Was that right?"

"Yes. Can I ask, what about you?"

Kai frowned.

"I've never tried it." he said. He looked at his hand intently for a few moment before looking up, frowning somewhat. "Black, grey, muddied red."

"What does all that mean?" Orihime asked when he didn't elaborate.

Kai hesitated.

"Anger, unforgiving, guarded. I have to say, that is pretty accurate."

Orihime wrapped an arm around the boy.

"I don't believe that's all." she said. "I think you're a wonderful person and you're too hard on yourself."

Kai smiled to the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." he said, hugging her closely.

* * *

_Yes, another Fanfic is up, for those who haven't seen it yet._

_I've jumped ahead to after this story and the Winter War has ended._

_Apologies for not posting this sooner, I was on holiday._

_My fanfiction posts may become slower with the school term looming over once more._

_Hope you're enjoying my Fanfic and 'Bleach After the Winter War'._

_Ciao!_


	10. Tearing Them Apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**10: Tearing Them Apart**

_**Karakura High, Next Morning**_

The group gathered around Ichigo's table, talking in hushed tones that went unnoticed in the buzz of the conversations their classmates were so intently in. Ichigo looked to Kai.

"So, how does this work?" he asked. Kai gave him a confused look.

"How does what work?" he replied.

"The Neo-Vizard stuff, how does that work?"

"Oh, right. Well, you say your release command and the Shikai II comes up. For Overdrive, wait for your Bankai to dissipate so that it has shape but the panels in your wings vanish, then say 'Overdrive', and it'll take hold at its best form. It's the same for Max. Overdrive."

"Anything else you're hiding from us, Friel?" Uryu hissed. The Quincy didn't really like Ichigo as he had been, let alone when Kai had come along.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, I'm sure a sneaky son of a bitch like you can appreciate that." Kai smirked tauntingly at Uryu, who glowered but moved to his desk as Miss Ochi came in. Kai sprawled lazily in his seat, bored out of his wits already. Ichigo followed suit with boredom, glancing to Kai and noticing his iPod in his hands. The headphones went up his shirt and into his left ear.

_**Urahara's Shop**_

Yoruichi pricked up her ears and frowned. In her cat form, her hearing was far superior to as a human, and she could hear something strange. Outside the window, dark clouds gathered over the park and lightning cracked the fragile sky while thunder roared at passers-by. Something was happening, and she didn't know what.

"You can sense it too, can't you?" Urahara said, yawning.

"Yes. What the hell is that?"

"Who knows, but Ichigo's bound to notice it and get over there. Don't worry about it."

"Kisuke, I'm going to check it out anyway, just to be sure."

"*Yawn* Fine, but there really is nothing to fear."

Yoruichi nodded and leapt from the window, bounding to the disturbance.

_**Karakura High Rooftop**_

Kai frowned, gazing at the thick black clouds. He had been munching on a Sushi pack but had forgotten it for some time. Orihime looked at him, laughing from Ichigo's joke. She turned serious instantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That storm..." Kai mused, before turning to Rukia. "Can you feel it?"

Rukia's brow furled in confusion.

"Feel what?" Ichigo asked.

"It can't be..."

"Kai, what is it?"

"I've gotta go check this out."

"Not on your own you aren't."

Kai stood up, turning to Ichigo.

"Yes, on my own." he said firmly. "I know that energy. It's the same thing that I saw a year ago when JX disappeared."

"Who in hell's name is JX?" Uryu asked.

"It's a long story, and I can't tell it now." Kai kissed Orihime on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

He slipped a Gikongan into his mouth and flash-stepped towards the spot.

"Rukia, we'd better give him some cover." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and both swallowed their own Gikongan. "You guys stay here, we'll keep him out of trouble."

And with that, the pair chased Kai towards the blue electricity that pulsed over the park.

_**Karakura Park**_

A bolt of blue lightning burnt a smouldering hole into the green of the grass in the desolate park. From the crater climbed three humanoid shapes. One of these was the dreaded Hollow 666 and another was the Master, JX himself. The third was an arrancar with a segment of a red mask around his eyes and over his nose. The arrancar looked around the area and scoffed.

"Tch." he growled. "Damn co-ordinates must've been wrong."

"And whose fault is that, dip-shit?" 666 sneered. The arrancar readied himself to use a Cero on 666, but he was stopped by JX.

"None of that, you two," he said. "They're up there."

The arrancar looked up and smiled.

"I'll deal with the girl." he purred, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Taichi, remember what I told you." JX said, spotting Kai.

"I know, keep her busy for a while."

Taichi thrust his blade into the ground and the earth cracked, releasing a swarm of Hollow.

"Hollows," Taichi yelled. "Attack!"

The swarm leapt toward the newcomers, waiting to welcome them.

_**Near Karakura Park**_

"Kai, who's this JX guy, anyway?" Ichigo asked as the three hurried to the now still park.

"Remember that scar on my chest?" Kai asked.

"The one you said was from another part of you?"

"Yeah. Well, JX is the one that gave me it. He's got an inner hollow as well, and holy shit is he strong."

"Incoming hollow!" Rukia alerted them as a swarm of twenty hollows flew at them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

"Chaos Wave!" Kai yelled.

The two ripples spread over the swarm and punched a hole for them to get through, but Rukia was cut off from them.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Keep going!" Rukia urged. "I'll take care of these guys!"

Ichigo nodded and followed Kai, until the pair stopped before three beings. In the middle was a spitting image of Kai but with much more dark emotion within him. On the evil-Kai's left was 666, Destroyer drawn, and on the right was some kind of arrancar with a red mask fragment. Kai growled.

"Ichigo, you see that guy in the middle?" Kai said, his voice full of rage. "That's JX."

JX smiled maniacally.

"Ah, Kai, long time no see." JX growled in a regal yet dark tone. "You've already met my little project, I assume." 666 glared at the man but said nothing. "This is my second in command, Taichi, my own arrancar."

"You always were a twisted bastard." Kai spat.

"Shall we get down to business then?"

"If by business, you mean you're ready for me to kick your head in, then yes, let's."

Kai used his Shunpo and vanished with JX to fight. Ichigo glared at the two before him.

"So, which of you wants to die first?" he asked.

"I wouldn't give you then satisfaction of dying by my blade, human." Taichi growled. "I'm gonna slaughter your little girlfriend."

Taichi vanished, but Ichigo couldn't follow as 666 flew at him, roaring as he did.

"Rise and kill, Destroyer!" he yelled, swinging in.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled, the zanpakuto becoming laced in red energy. The swing was bounced off with ease by Ichigo's zanpakuto. Hollow 666 was flung back, growling.

"Impressive," he mused. "You've gotten stronger. But it won't help you."

"I know your secrets, you don't know mine."

"Oh really? Bankai!"

Black energy erupted from 666 as he took on his Bankai.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, his blue aura leaping upward in a pillar of energy.

Ichigo swung his blade and the smokescreens disappeared. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the Bankai of the Black Hollow.

Two large wings had extended outward, his left arm had become like a dragon's and the hollow mask had changed to look more demon-like. The fiend's right arm had spines on the shoulder and a long chain locked around its wrist, ending in a red and black blade of sorts. All these changes were pitch black, and the hollow growled, spinning the blade above him.

"This is my Bankai," he said. "Obsidian Destroyer. It seems you've also changed your own Bankai. Let's see if it makes a difference."

"Yeah, let's." Ichigo said, flying forward towards the incoming hollow.

_**Above Karakura Park, Rukia's fight**_

Rukia flung blasts of ice at the hollows as they swarmed her, but they pulled back a bit, leaving her enclosed inside a sphere of hollows. Taichi appeared before her, blade drawn. He smiled evilly at her.

"You're kinda cute." he said. "It's almost a crime to kill you, but there's no choice in the matter."

"Keep dreaming, arrancar!" Rukia spat, running her hand over Sode no Shirayuki. "Bankai!"

Rukia's Bankai solidified and she flung herself at the arrancar while bringing the blade into it's side. Taichi grunted, swiping with the zanpakuto, but doing little as Rukia dodged it. Another stray swipe was deflected off the shield and followed with a counter-strike, ice blossoming from the arrancar's chest. The arrancar backed off, clutching the bloodied icicle that hung from his chest.

"You bitch." he growled. "How dare you wound me, General Taichi?"

"With ease, arrancar." Rukia said. "You aren't much past a regular Gillian class arrancar."

"I'll show you power. Smash and crash, Taichi!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the lack of a name for the arrancar, who seemed to be going by his zanpakuto name. The actual form was, however, huge, in all fairness. The red mask extended to cover the forehead and a set of white lower teeth sprang outward over the lower jaw.

The body itself was now 10 feet tall and half as wide, with two hulking white arms and legs. The back had a series of red tentacles, eight in all, and in the massive hands were two war-hammers of stone. The arrancar smirked.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" Taichi growled. "Now we'll see what you think."

_**Kai's fight**_

Kai blocked another swipe from JX's vicious zanpakuto, Hellraiser. It's Shikai was a large scythe with a long curved blade as it's main attack, and a smaller blade on an extending reiatsu tether for longer reach. Kai threw Supernova upward, grabbed the chain and used the zanpakuto at mid-long range in an attempt to catch JX before he could move in again.

It didn't work. The blade was slapped away by the scythe and JX flew in to try to catch Kai, but he backed off in the nick of time, grabbing the grip of the zanpakuto instead of the chain.

"You've gotten better, I'll give you that," JX purred. "Nevertheless, you are a threat I must deal with or turn to my side."

"I'll take death over siding with you any day." Kai spat. "I didn't want to do this, but oh well. Reveal your true power, Supernova Dragon."

A blue flame swarmed up the chain from the pendant, consuming it. The dragon's eyes turned from red flame to blue, fire pouring out and over the blade. The chain vanished and two pistols appeared around Kai's waist, holstered but ready. Kai's spiritual pressure shot up as the full form of Supernova took shape. JX smirked but narrowed his eyes.

"So, that's why it's called Supernova Dragon, is it?" he mused. "I did wonder."

"You haven't seen anything, yet." Kai snarled. JX always brought out the worst in him.

Kai drew his left pistol (**Note: When I say left pistol, it's the right hand pistol but Kai draws it with his left hand. It's the same for his right pistol, but in reverse.**) and aimed the pistol at the fiend, easing the trigger back. A ball of flame hurtled towards JX, but the hollow mask of Depsigh blocked it. Kai grinned, drawing out Rertyan's mask and holstering the left pistol. He switched the sword to his left hand and grabbed the right pistol and fired it, a beam of Rertyan's reiatsu striking the mask and shattering the left side of the mask. JX growled.

"Hollow, now!" he yelled, springing back from Kai.

Hollow 666 appeared from nowhere, heading for Kai with something in it's hand. Kai couldn't see what it was, but he didn't feel it make contact. Instead, he felt Ichigo's head slam into his nose, forcing him backward.

Ichigo clutched his face for a reason Kai couldn't work out. But then Ichigo turned as a chain fastened itself around his head.

Ichigo's face was covered by a metal mask that was locked onto his face, his eyes turning black and amber. The mask that usually was on Ichigo's face partially appeared, the left side only, leaving the right of the iron mask revealed.

"What the hell is that?" Kai asked.

"This is the Iron Mask," JX said, opening a portal. "And Ichigo Kurosaki, is now under our control."

The portal closed around the Black Hollow, JX and Ichigo, and rain began to pour as Kai sheathed Supernova and Rukia stared at the space Ichigo had been moments ago.

"No..." she said weakly in disbelief, the arrancar dead below her and its minions surrounding it. She threw back her head and yelled to the grey skies above. "ICHIGO!"

Tears trickled down Rukia's cheeks and from the clouds that looked sadly upon the scene. Kai walked to her and hugged her, knowing she'd need everyone to be there for her.

"We'll get him back, I promise." he whispered as Rukia's knees buckled. "Let's get to Urahara's."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Yeah, I know, this is probably not what you expected._

_Don't worry, though, Ichigo won't die... Or will he?_

_I can't ruin the tale, so I'll let you muse over it._

_JX and 666 will make another appearance with Ichigo soon._

_For now, read and review!_


	11. Rethinking the Strategy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**11: Rethinking the Strategy**

_**Urahara Shop**_

Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Yoruichi and Urahara all sat around the small table in the shop's back room. They wondered how long they would have to wait before the three who had been gone for longer than expected by now.

Suddenly, the door opened and a silhouette blotted out the light and the rain. The figure stepped inside, a huge zanpakuto on his back and the small Soul Reaper wrapped around his chest. The door closed, and the silhouette gave way to the actual people.

Kai's hair was matted with the rain, having walked for some time. He hadn't wanted to chance using his Shunpo with Rukia around him. The girl in question was sniffling, tears still running down her face, eyes tightly closed, fists balled around Kai's soaked robe.

Kai looked up solemnly, eyes cold as if he'd witnessed a murder but had to go on pretending nothing had happened.

"Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed, running over. "What happened? Where's Ichigo?"

Rukia didn't speak, too choked up over the experience to do so.

"Ichigo's been captured." Kai explained, his voice laced with a sense of regret. "He's been taken by JX and the hollow."

Kai carried Rukia into the back room and explained to the others what had happened.

"I went to help you guys," Yoruichi said when Kai was done speaking. "but the amount of spiritual pressure there, it was incredible. It was like two equally powerful beings were giving it their all."

"Actually, that's not quite accurate," Kai said. "we weren't giving it our all. He is of equal, if not slightly greater, power to me in the same state."

"And he's your dark side?" Uryu asked. Kai nodded, then turned to Rukia, who was still crying.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." he said, head bowed, eyes closed. "Ichigo was blocking that thing from reaching me. Were it not for me, he wouldn't be in this situation."

Rukia wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked at Kai.

"I d-don't blame you, K-Kai." she stuttered. "I-Ichig-go knew wh-hat he was doing."

Kai frowned and wrapped an arm around the raven-haired girl protectively.

"It's ok, let it out." he whispered.

Rukia burst out into a full-fledged fit of tears, clutching Kai tightly, crying into his chest, soaking his already wet Soul Reaper uniform. Orihime, Uryu and Chad exchanged looks of worry, while Renji stared dumbfounded. He had known Rukia since the Rukon District in their childhood, and she had always been a strong, selfless person who refused to cry as it showed weakness. Yet here she was, bawling like a newborn missing her mother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Eventually, Rukia stopped crying, and released Kai. She smiled a weak thank you to the teenager, and the conversation continued.

"I'm afraid I must ask to leave for a while." Kai said, frowning. "Kisuke, could you help with something for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Urahara stood and followed Kai to the front of the shop.

"So, how are we going to combat this?" Uryu asked finally.

And for the first time since Kai and Rukia arrived, silence fell on the shop.

_**Unknown Dimension, JX's Base**_

JX growled and smashed the fifth chair in the past few minutes.

"_For fuck's sake!_" he yelled. "We had the target in sight, we had the strongest threat to this operation in our sights, _and __**you**__ fucked it up!_"

666 glowered with rage.

"It wasn't my fault you only made one fuckin' mask!" he growled. "Besides, this is the next best." He turned to Ichigo, his hollowfied eyes shown in the dual mask. "State your name."

The eyes flickered as it tried to remember.

"Ich-Ichi-Ichigo K-Kuro-Kurosaki." the possessed Ichigo stumbled.

"Hm, your name now is Shadow."

"Yes, master."

The Hollow laughed delightedly.

"This is great!" he said.

"Do I look like I care?" JX growled. "We need to think of a way to destroy those damned Soul Reapers and their friends. And we need it in about a day, that's when we can cross back into the real world."

"I don't get it, why can't you just use that electro-pulse thing again?"

"Because, you imbecile, I can't use it for 48 hours."

"Now that's just stupid.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he saw Old man Zangetsu stood on the pole as he usually was. Ichigo stood groggily and looked around.

"Ichigo, it is good to see you again in such a short span of time." the zanpakuto spirit said.

"Zangetsu, why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Why do you believe that I brought you here?"

"I don't quite know, but it feels like I've been summoned."

"That is because you have."

"I don't understand."

"Is there not someone missing?"

Ichigo looked again, and realised that Hichigo was no where to be seen.

"Hichigo, where is he?"

"I'm afraid something has happened outside which has forced yourself and Hichigo to swap controls. He is in your body, taking orders, while you reside here, unable to force yourself out. Sit, I have some information about the device.

"The device being used is like a mask that locks onto the target's face and forces them back. The hollow mask then sprouts over one side and enables the hollow side to control the body while under the influence of the person who put the mask on it's face. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded. "and you're saying that as he is being held in control, I can't force Hichigo back here, yes?"

"I'm afraid that is correct."

"I just hope that..." he paused. "Nah, never mind."

"You are worried about Rukia, aren't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up.

"How did you guess?"

"I am a part of your soul, Ichigo. I know that she is the one that stops the rain here, and I'm sure that she feels the same for you."

"She sure has one hell of a way of showing it."

"The signs have been quite obvious, Ichigo, you just never noticed."

Ichigo frowned and thought back to all the worried looks and smiles, the time she had risked her life for him and he for her. Every time he was in danger, at the edge of his power or even almost died, she had been there for him. And somehow, he knew that wouldn't change.

_**Urahara Shop, Underground**_

"That should do it, Mr Urahara." Tessai said, standing up from where he was.

Before the trio of people was a training area Kai had asked be set up in the underground training area. Targets, rock pillars and all sorts of other training equipment was set up everywhere, surrounded by a circle of black.

"So, how does this work?" Kai asked.

"Well, you stand inside and I'll raise the barrier. No one will see inside, so your tricks will remain secret. When you need it brought down again, provided it isn't already broken, just find the red hand print on the wall and press it. It's an emergency turn off, basically."

"Thank you, Tessai." Kai turned to Urahara. "Kisuke, I hope you realise I owe you one for this."

"Of course," Kisuke replied, fan over his mouth, hat pulled low. "After all I'm no saint. Nothing's free these days."

"You name a favour and I'll do it."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Ok, Tessai, raise the barrier."

Tessai smashed his palms into the circle and instantly a wall of black energy began to rise in panels from the circle, at first on the opposite side, but eventually the cylindrical wall had formed around Kai. He sighed and turned around.

"Ok, Rertyan, are you ready for this?" he asked aloud, knowing the barrier sealed off both sound and sight inside, along with spiritual pressure.

"_You still haven't fully explained what we're doing._" the hollow grumbled. "_What do you need me for if you're practising what I think?_"

"Because I'm also gonna need your Cero at will in this battle."

"_See, was that so hard to say?_"

"Let's just get on." Kai dragged his left hand over his face and donned his mask. "Reveal your true power, Supernova Dragon."

_**Back Room**_

The group had been without Urahara for about twenty minutes, yet none had any ideas. The shopkeeper finally returned and sat down again.

"I take it you are without a plan still." he said, sipping a fresh cup of tea.

"Indeed," Yoruichi replied. "it's hard to know what to do."

"Well, I have a few ideas. I recall Kai describing the mask they used on Ichigo, a fusion of metals and sekkiseki, resulting in a device that forces out the hollow side but keeps it controlled. What if this mask were damaged significantly? It might force the hollow back and release Ichigo."

"What else do you have?" Uryu asked, not so sure on that as a plan.

"Well, and this is more for this JX character, Kai said they are at equal strength at the same level, but he didn't say that he has the Neo-Vizard powers."

"Are you saying that Kai could defeat him with his Overdrive or something?" Renji asked.

"And possibly the hollow itself. Now, what do you suppose would happen if the master of the mask were killed? I think it would break the mask and free Ichigo with harming him."

"The problem there is that he'll be pushed into protecting the hollow." Uryu said. "If he truly is Ichigo's master, it only makes sense."

Rukia rubbed her eyes. They were red and puffy from her emotional outburst.

"I don't care how impossible these ideas sound," she said. "we have to save Ichigo. He has never given up on me, and I sure as hell won't give up on him now."

"Regardless, we should be heading home, it's getting late." Yoruichi said, when a loud explosion and a shattering sound echoed from the training area. Rukia ran down the ladder and saw Kai charging a Cero in the remains of a black kido barrier.

"Dark Fate Cero!" he yelled, a blast of red Cero laced with black shot from his right hand.

The beam tore across the training zone until it crashed into the rock pillar with the final target on it. A huge explosion sounded again, black and red energy crackling all around, the pillar nothing but rubble. Kai panted in his mask, which slowly dispelled itself from the horns, extending throughout the mask until he had returned to normal. He turned to Rukia, his face showing fatigue, but he tried to hide it.

"You didn't happen to not see that, did you?" he asked sheepishly.

"You spent an hour working on that?" she asked.

"No, more like twenty minutes, but I had some other stuff to do as well. What's wrong?"

"There was an explosion and-"

"Ah, my bad. I overdid it on the Cero, screwed up my aim and ended up breaking the barrier altogether."

"Well, everyone's going home for now. You should too."

"Got it. See you at school, got something to finish up here."

Rukia nodded and left Kai down in the training area.

"_Well, you've got the Cero under control, now what?_" Rertyan asked.

"I'm gonna practise my secret weapons." Kai replied. "Let's just hope it goes better than last time."

"_What, three injured, seven dead and ten missing plus levelling a city block? This should be easy._"

"Shut up, you."

_To be Continued...

* * *

_

_Yes! Half term is here!_

_I know what you're thinking, I should have one chapter out each day, yeah?_

_WRONG!_

_Sorry guys and girls, I've got three tonnes of homework for the week._

_And I'm away from my computer for a while._

_But I'll do what I can._

_RertyanTheDark, out!_


	12. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**12: Here We Go Again**

Rukia seemed distant during school the next day, not even noticing when Miss Ochi looked over her shoulder and noticed she was doing nothing but doodling rabbits with orange hair hugging or protecting a black haired one. Luckily, Kai distracted the teacher by tripping over and grabbing her attention.

"Kai!" the teacher yelped as the dark-haired transfer student hit the floor with a heavy thud. "What on earth happened?"

"Uh, it was a bee, Miss Ochi." he said lamely, but she bought it and ignored Rukia's doodles, which she continued with despite the chaos nearby.

On the rooftop at lunch, Rukia was still acting strange, staring at her food and unconciously turning it into an orange-haired rabbit, which she then refused to eat. Kon (who was in Ichigo's gigai to avoid suspicion while Ichigo was away) looked anxiously at her.

"Nee-san?" he questioned. "Are you alright?"

Rukia didn't move to look at Kon as she replied.

"Not really. It seems the world just isn't as bright as it normally is today."

Kon was about to ask why she wasn't looking at him, but Kai gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking, Kon." he said in hushed tones. "But Rukia doesn't want the pain to grow any more. To do that, she can't see Ichigo's gigai with you in it. Do you understand?" Kon nodded sadly. Kai stood up and turned to Renji. "Hey, Abarai, you can give me a hand with something. Come on."

Renji nodded and both left in their spirit-forms. Orihime looked at the dots that was the two Soul Reapers vanish out of sight.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Who knows." Uryu replied bluntly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Clearly it's important, though."

_**Karakura Park**_

Kai and Renji shimmered into sight, each carrying two bronze spears.

"Ok, stab them into the ground about 12 feet away from here." Kai said, stabbing his first spear into the ground. "Remember, it's got to be a square, or it won't work."

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to remind me." Renji said, finding the spot for his spears and planting them into the dirt. "You sure these will work."

"They did last time. Hopefully the technology isn't damaged like oh so damned much of the Sanctuary's tech. If I'm right, it'll draw them to here exactly if it works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Somewhere about... up to 12 miles away in any direction. It all depends on how badly damaged they are. Now come on, we'd best get back to school, I don't like leaving my Gikongan in my body for very long."

Renji chuckled and smirked.

"I hear that."

The two leapt into the skies again, joining the class in mid-period without being noticed by anyone except Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

The day progressed as it should do otherwise... Or at least until school ended.

_**Unknown Dimension, JX's Base**_

"Yo, Shadow!" Hollow 666 growled, finding his new 'pet' in his room. The orange-haired prisoner looked up with dark eyes. "We're leaving for Earth again. Those pests are gonna be destroyed once and for all soon enough."

The eyes of 'Shadow' flickered.

"I..." he paused. "I can... can not do this."

"What was that, you insolent rat?"

"I can not attack my friends."

The black hollow glared at his pet.

"Do I look like I honestly give a shit about that?" he barked. "You have no friends, only allies and enemies! Understood?"

"I-"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"... Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now then, get your sorry ass down to the transfer-zone on the double!"

And with that, the pair left for the transfer room, the prisoner's head buzzing with talk in his inner world.

_**Urahara's Shop, Earth**_

Kai pricked up his ears as he felt a shift.

"He's coming," he informed the group. "I can feel the pressure building up."

Rukia's eyes lit up for the first time in a long time.

"Ichigo." she said bluntly, eyes intent.

"Rukia," Kai gently took Rukia's shoulder in his grip and squeezed to draw her attention. "when we get there, I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from JX and the Hollow, ok?"

Rukia frowned.

"What, so now I'm useless to you?" she asked, clearly offended.

"No, not at all!" He sighed. "I've clearly offended you, for that I'm sorry. But I want you to stay away from them because I can't guarantee your safety when it comes to fighting them." Rukia looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "My aim with my skills are still something to be desired. I don't want Ichigo coming back just to kick my arse for injuring you. And yeah, we _are_ gonna get him back, one way or another."

Rukia looked as if she was about to argue, but decided against it and nodded.

"Alright, everybody, get into position." Urahara ordered the group.

"Right!" came everyone's reply before they dashed off.

_**Karakura Park**_

Kai stood a few metres away from the spears, which were now pulsing with blue electrical energy as they charged. Rukia stood nearby with Yoruichi and Renji, each taking a corner of the square to intercept anyone that came through. Uryu stood a way off, his Ginrei Kojaku readied to snipe off any hollows that might come through. Chad and Orihime held back a short way from the square as reinforcements with Urahara a little further off. Everyone could feel the tension in the air as blue energy crackled inside the the spears, forming a pyramid that sprouted upwards as the energy poured into it. Kai's cold eyes observed the energy as it built up, not giving away anything. Rukia's saddened eyes turned to him.

"How long will it take?" she asked. Kai's eyes flicked to her, followed by his head.

"I don't really know." he replied. "If he's where he was last time, it could be as long as an hour. Though I'm more concerned about the amount of energy building up, it could disrupt the souls nearby and draw them in, and that would be bad with the Hollow's ability."

The pyramid crackled and pulsed, shattering with a huge shockwave, a large lightning bolt striking the point where it had once been, smashing the spears. Once the energy and dust had passed, Kai drew his zanpakuto and signalled the others. JX grinned at him.

"Well well, it seems that someone is eager to die today." The fiend's mouth twitched into an insane smile. "Who's first?"

"I'll take you on by myself, you bastard." Kai growled. "Don't you dare underestimate me."

"I could say the very same thing, kid. You really think you can take me alone?" The grin vanished for a serious look. "I'll let one of the Soul Reapers behind me join in."

"No. What, are you afraid of losing to me alone so you'll have an excuse like this?"

"Tch, don't get your hopes up. Enough talk, let's take this to the skies."

"With pleasure."

The two shimmered out of sight with impossible speed, leaving the others in a stare down.

"Shadow, take out the Soul Reaper and the woman." Hollow 666 growled. "I've got the girl."

"Yes, master." came the dull reply.

"Ichigo, stop this!" Rukia yelled, trying to get Ichigo back, but it wasn't working. The orange-haired teenager advanced on Yoruichi, drawing his zanpakuto. "Ichigo!"

"Who the hell's this Ichigo person?" 666 growled drily, already stood over Rukia. "That is my pet, Shadow."

"He's not a dog, he's a human."

"Not from where I stand he isn't."

Rukia grabbed the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, blood boiling, when a blast of reiatsu shot over her shoulder and the hollow was flung back. Looking to where it had come from, she saw Chad stood there, smoke pouring from his armoured hand.

"Rukia," he said, advancing past the Soul Reaper. "I'll handle him, you hold back."

"Chad, I'm not-" Rukia was cut off.

"Rukia, remember what you promise Kai."

Rukia glared at Chad for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright." she said, dashing to Orihime's side and out of the way.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, boy." 666 growled, his mask's lower jaw missing, but he quickly reformed it. "Shadow, use your Bankai and destroy them, dammit."

"Yes sir." 'Shadow' said. "Bankai."

The blast of energy caught Renji at point blank and shredded his left side, forcing him to back off. Yoruichi, on the other hand, was able to block the blast, albeit only just, with her Shunko. Tensa Zangetsu's black blade swung into her arm, barely blocked by the Shunko, forcing her onto one knee.

666 looked back to Chad and grinned.

"I'm gonna use the greatest zanpakuto from your friends." he said. "Awaken, Destroyer." The zanpakuto crackled red and began to form the sword, but the energy quickly shattered. The Black Hollow frowned and growled. "What the hell is wrong with this thing? Awaken, Destroyer!" Still the blade refused to change. "Damn, alright then. Rise and kill, Destroyer!"

This time, the blade obeyed, becoming it's true form as if it were child's play. In the time it had taken to do this, Chad had fully empowered his Brazo Derecha de Gigante into it's shield form.

_What the hell is wrong with this thing? _The hollow pondered. _Why won't it use that punk's zanpakuto?_

He didn't have time to consider this as Chad charged at him.

"Ok then, boy, bring it on!" he roared.

_**Above Karakura Park**_

JX and Kai struck each other in full force, their Shikais glinting as they slammed and sparked, sending a huge shockwave in all directions. If they hadn't been in the air, the park would have been torn to shreds by now. JX growled with pleasure.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely taking this up a notch." he growled, gripping Hellraiser with both hands. "Bankai!"

"So that's how this is gonna be, eh?" Kai sighed. "Bankai!"

Both Bankais formed, the air thick with reiatsu that was almost crushing. The smoke cleared, revealing the Bankai of Deathly Supernova Dragon and JX's Bankai. It was skeletal with thick armoured forearms and shins, claws, spiked shoulder pads, dark shrouded energy wings and a smoky shrouded head with red eyes flickering inside the smoke.

"Death-Reaping Hellraiser." JX growled. "Let's end this."

"Bring it on, headless." Kai growled.

_To be Continued...

* * *

_

_Yes, another chapter of The Black Hollow done._

_I'd like to say that this is going well, but I think only the readers can comment on that._

_So, let me know what you think._

_Next chapter has a lot of fighting, I can tell you._

_Also this is coming to the end of it's life, so it will be finished (hopefully) by March or February next year at the latest._

_Until then, keep reading and please review, let me know what you think._

_Cheers and later!_


	13. Eternal Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

* * *

**Additional: **Thanks for all the reviews. Few dedications here;

_**Zangetsu50**_, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, didn't know how it would turn out when I started, so it's good to see you're enthusiastic about it.

_**Falconrukichi**_, to answer your question, yes. The mask resonates a spiritual pressure that holds it's captive under it's spell, meaning he's under the influence of the Black Hollow until freed.

Also, the identity of the Black Hollow (or Hollow 666, whichever you prefer) will be revealed soon, just to keep you guys and girls interested.

* * *

**13: Eternal Bonds**

Rukia watched as Chad's punches missed the hollow or bounced off of his sword. She also glanced to Kai's battle above, the shockwaves of reiatsu buffeting everything nearby. But neither of these had her full interest. Instead, this was held by the fight between Ichigo, Yoruichi and Urahara. The ex-captains seemed to be struggling with the prisoner's power in his 'pure Bankai' form. Uryu was also incapacitated due to the huge spiritual pressures not only playing havoc with his Gin Rei Kojaku, but also drawing in numerous hollows and spirits, meaning he had to deal with them.

_Why, Ichigo? Why are you allowing this to happen? The Ichigo I know and love would not let himself be used as a tool to destroy his friends. _Rukia's sad thoughts pleaded for Ichigo to return, silently begging for his freedom.

A shout brought her back to reality as Chad was flung backward by an arc of red energy. When she looked, Rukia saw the hollow finish absorbing a spirit and begin absorbing another, then another. The spiritual pressure shot upward, almost winding the short Soul Reaper. Chad ran at him, La Muerte charged, but his punch missed and the armour was ripped apart by the counter-strike. His shield cracked, shattering the armour on both arms and leaving him powerless.

"Tch, pathetic." 666 growled, kicking the fallen giant. "You were no fun at all." He turned to Ichigo. "Oi, Shadow! Switch targets, I feel like killing some Soul Reapers!"

"Yes, sir." the masked teen replied, advancing on Rukia. "I'm sorry, but I must kill you."

His voice sounded more inhuman and colder than ever, and Rukia could hardly believe that it was Ichigo who was behind the mask.

"Ichigo, stop this!" Rukia pleaded. "I know you won't do this at will."

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime yelled, willing her shield between Rukia and the incoming Tensa Zangetsu. "Rukia, it's no use, he's under their control!"

"No!" Rukia yelled back, glaring at Orihime. "I can't believe that, Orihime, and you know it!"

"Rukia..."

The shield splintered and Ichigo lunged at the auburn-haired girl, back-handing her with such force that she was flung across the clearing and crashed into a tree with a crash and a thud.

"Now, I must kill you." Ichigo growled, grabbing Rukia's neck and lifting her off the ground.

"Ichigo," Rukia struggled to breathe. "Please, stop this!"

The half metal-half hollow masked head cocked to one side.

"I-chi-go?" it questioned. "I'm... Ichigo?" The grip loosened and Rukia breathed again. "No, I must obey my master." Again the hand tightened around her throat.

"You don't have... a master!" Rukia's lunged cried out for air, but she couldn't comply. "Ichigo, please!"

The dark eyes flickered.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

Ichigo and Zangetsu looked up as the clouds darkened and the rain poured. The rain became a sheet before them, showing the world through Ichigo's eyes since being controlled; Renji's side shredded, Chad's arms cracking, Orihime back-handed, the Black Hollow fighting and-

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at the image, despite knowing she couldn't hear him. "No!" He turned to Zangetsu. "We've got to do something, Zangetsu!"

"I know, Ichigo, but the mask is causing problems." the zanpakuto replied sadly. "We cannot do anything about it."

"There must be-"

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice echoed into the sideways world, choked from her airflow being cut off. "Please, stop this!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo roared, pumping out his reiatsu in huge masses, building it up, but it wasn't going to be enough. "Come on!"

Zangetsu watched silently as Ichigo's power rose, conjuring a ball of pure reiatsu before him.

"Ichigo, your will is stronger than I believed possible." Zangetsu said finally. "I will lend you my power, perhaps we can get you out of here."

Zangetsu's reiatsu poured into the ball, causing it to increase hugely, but Ichigo's power kept increasing.

"Still not enough!" the teen roared.

"_Let me help you, King._" came a sneering voice as tendrils of black reiatsu wrapped around the blue sphere, supercharging it. "_Just promise me you'll save our queen, got it?_"

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled, raising his head to the blackened skies. "RUKIA!"

_**Karakura Park**_

Rukia suddenly fell from the grasp of Ichigo as his body erupted in a huge mass of reiatsu that was almost more choking than the original strangling. The hollow side of the mask flaked away like dust in the wind as the Iron Mask itself began to crack and fall apart, until it exploded, falling away completely, revealing Ichigo's face. At first, the young Substitute Soul Reaper doubled over and panted, but when he looked up to Rukia, both of their faces lit up.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

A scowl fell over his face.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked indignantly. "Of course it's me, midget!"

"Ichigo!"

The orange-haired teen tumbled over, tackled by the overjoyed small Soul Reaper, who then proceeded to crush him in a hug rivalling the grip of an anaconda.

_**Above Karakura Park**_

Kai sensed the pressure shock as Ichigo was released from the control of the Iron Mask. JX also sensed this and stared in disbelief.

"Impossible!" he yelled. "There's no way he could have broken free of my mask!"

"Obviously you underestimated him." Kai growled smugly. "Now then, let me show you how much power I've achieved now. Deathly Supernova Dragon, Dragon's Plume activate!"

A blast of fire rippled out of the spines on the dragon's head on Kai's hand as well as between the flanges of his wings, the segments of his tail and his left hand. Fire also wreathed the blade and his chest.

"This is the extent of my power without going into Overdrive." Kai explained, shifting his blade into a fist. "I'm going to destroy you this time, you bastard!"

"I don't think so! Hollow, now!"

Before Kai could react, the hollow had smashed through his Dragon's Plume and sent him plummeting downwards until he restabilised himself in mid-fall.

"Perfect." he growled, aiming his right palm at the Black Hollow in his Bankai state. "Lightning crack, skies of black, thunder burn the eye!" Dark clouds drew nearer and Kai continued the chant. "Demons wail, humans pale, your end is nigh!" Red and black energy was pulsing over Kai's palm by now. "Masked Bakudo number three; Demonic Binding Chains!"

From the clouds shot huge bolts of lightning which turned into black kido chains and locked around Hollow 666.

"Now I've got you." Kai donned his mask, letting his dark energy run wild, charging a Cero. "Dark Fate Cero stage 2; Infinite Cataclysm Cero!"

The single Dark Fate Cero split into several smaller ones spread across Kai's right palm and fingers, firing out simultaneously in a huge beam of super-dense reiatsu so sharp it could slice through the Masked Kido Kai had used. A huge smokescreen obscured his view for a time, before revealing the Hollow intact except for a few slices in his torso and a couple of small cracks in his mask.

"Impossible!" Kai gasped.

"No, not impossible." the hollow corrected smugly. "Getsuga Tenshou. I just used a couple to smash up your Cero and took a little damage to even the playing field."

"Damn you!"

_**Karakura Park**_

Ichigo and Rukia finally broke their strangle hold on each other as they felt Kai's spiritual pressure sharply rise then fall again. Looking up, they saw Hollow 666 in his Bankai form fighting fiercely with Kai, a strange blue aura surrounding him.

"He needs help." Ichigo said to Rukia, who looked up at him and nodded.

"Let's go!" she replied, both leaping into the air.

It was an amazing sight to see the battle up-close; the sparks flying, the fires burning, the streams of kido over-shooting and hitting at random; it was almost choking how thick the reiatsu was. Ichigo swung his black blade at the hollow, who parried the blow and went for a counter strike, but Rukia was their first.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" she yelled, sending a blast of ice over the hollow, but it didn't do much to stop him.

"Rukia, Ichigo, now!" Kai yelled, his Dragon's Plume mode activated. "Chaos Wave!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

The three blasts of reiatsu and ice slammed into the hollow all at once, almost certainly killing him...

Or so they had thought.

"What was that, a tickle?" the hollow sneered, red energy enveloping his blade. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A blast of red energy slammed into Kai and sent him skidding across the sky, while another hurtled towards Rukia, but Ichigo intercepted and blocked it with his blade. He grunted as he tried to hold the energy back. Firing his own Getsuga, Ichigo managed to destroy the Hollow's one.

"This is impossible, we can't stop him." Ichigo said firmly, knowing full well that no one would be able to go full force without adversely affecting either themselves or the environment.

"There is one way, Ichigo." Urahara said, appearing behind him. "The Pure Bankai pills have an interesting characteristic in the sense that they are made in pairs. A pair of these pills, once consumed by two people, can react together and make a more powerful Bankai than can be achieved by a single person. I call it Synchronised Bankai."

"What's this got to do with now, Hat-'n'-Clogs?"

"Have you forgotten, Ichigo? You took one of these pills, but so did Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia and Ichigo stared at Urahara in disbelief.

"You mean..." Rukia started.

"There's no time to explain things. Channel all of your reiatsu into your blades, then cross them and say 'Synchronised Bankai' like your life depends on it!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and she at him, then both channelled their energies and crossed blades.

"Synchronised Bankai!" they yelled together.

Lightning crackled the sky and struck the pair, creating a huge smokescreen that hid the Synchronised Bankai from sight.

_Rukia_, Ichigo thought-spoke to Rukia. _I want you to know, that no matter what happens to me today, it was you that freed me. Remember that._

_Ichigo, I already knew that, idiot_, Rukia replied. _Now enough with this stuff, we've got a hollow to slay in case you've forgotten._

_Right._

The smoke cleared from the skies and Hollow 666 stared with wide eyes at the figure before him.

"What in the nine hells is that?" he asked, bewildered.

The eyes of the figure opened, brown with a hint of purple, like a cross between the chocolate pools and amethyst globes of Ichigo and Rukia. The hair was black with orange tints at the end of the spiked mess.

"This is our Synchronised Bankai." the new person said. "We are Ichiruki."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Yes, two chapters over the span of a few days, I'm impressed by my work this weekend._

_Yes, I went there and used the romance name 'cause I couldn't be asked to make one up, so sue me!_

_Wait, wait, didn't mean that literally!_

_Anyways, I'm gonna be writing more for the After War Fanfic next, so I'll see you soon as it's done._

_Please let me know what you think!_

_See ya!_


	14. One Last Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

**Additional: **Thanks for all the support everyone has given me during this, the Fanfic is coming to an end though. I'd estimate there are one or two chapters left until the end.

Little something though; at the end of the last chapter, there will be a look ahead to what's to come in my After the Winter War Fanfic, which is sort of the follow-up of this one.

* * *

**14: One Last Fight**

Kai looked in awe as the new-comer appeared before him. Had he not witnessed the fusion himself, he would not have believed it possible for Ichigo and Rukia to be that being. It was near impossible to comprehend, yet it was true and real. Looking at the hollow, he saw a look of equal confusion and disbelief, but he didn't have time to worry about the black-masked fiend, he had a bone to pick with JX They locked blades again, fire pouring out of the dragon's plumage of Kai's Bankai.

"What the hell have they done to themselves?" JX asked darkly, gripping Kai's blade in an attempt to immobilise him, but it didn't work as he was kicked away.

"Synchronised Bankai." Kai replied as if it were obvious. "They've become one person with far more power than you'll ever know."

"Is that a fact? You know that if I defeat you, I'll become more powerful, and with two hollows at my disposal, I shall rule the world!"

"Dream on! You aren't getting Rertyan!"

"Oh yes, there's that flare I've been waiting for! Release your hollow and we'll see which is stronger!"

Kai glared daggers.

"That would throw the place out of balance, you idiot!"

"Fine then, prepare to die!"

JX donned his mask and ran his left index finger down the forehead to the jaws, allowing Depsigh to rise into control his full form taking shape. Kai sighed and donned his mask, glaring at the hollow.

_We'll defeat him in Vizard-state, alright, Rertyan?_

"_Of course, I just want to slice into him for those scars from last time."_

_Alright, let's do this!_

_**Karakura Park**_

The hollow stared at the being before him as he... er, she... they stretched their shoulders and cracked their neck.

"Ichi...ruki?" he questioned. "What the hell did you do to yourselves?"

"We've surpassed the level of our component selves and reached a new tier of strength." Ichiruki said, the voice more Ichigo's although there was an undertone of Rukia's in it too. "We'll destroy you, hollow."

"Pah, I see you're also more cocky than the sum of your parts. Let's see how you fair against this!" The hollow focussed, his hands gripping the Shikai blade tightly as the reiatsu level in the blade rose. "Getsuga-" He rose his blade and swung it in a downward arc, loosing the red energy wave. "-Tenshou!"

The red lunar fang bore down on Ichiruki, but they raised their blade above their head, white energy with a black tint surging around it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" they yelled back, a huge lunar fang of black-tinted white energy smashing through the red one and bearing down on the hollow, who barely dodged it, eyes wide.

"How..." he started, amazed at the power they possessed. "How the hell did you do that with one hand?"

"We told you, we have surpassed ourselves." The gauntlet-clad left hand rose to their face and tried to summon the hollow mask, but it refused to form. They frowned. "What the-"

"Ha! It seems you've over-estimated yourselves, punks!"

_I don't understand, _Ichigo thought. _How could it not work?_

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Urahara yelled up to them. "You can't hollowfy and you must stay united in drive or the whole thing won't work."

"You could have told us that before now, Hat-'n'-Clogs!" Ichiruki bellowed.

The hollow flung itself at them while their back was turned and sliced into their right side. He wrenched his sword free of them retreated a little, glaring all the while.

"So, you're not as indestructible as you seem." he sneered, gripping his blade tighter. "Bankai!"

The hollow disappeared for a few moments, but when they next saw him, the white and black blade in their right hand was ploughed into the thick armour on the hollow.

"Tch, it'll take more than that to stop me." he snarled, kicking them away.

_Ichigo, have an idea, _Rukia thought-spoke to her fused partner.

_Go ahead, _the orange-haired man replied.

_If we can use your Getsuga like this, perhaps we can use my dances._

_It's worth a shot._

"Here goes," they said, pointing the tip of the blade at the hollow as he charged at them once more. "Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

Instantly, a blast of ice shot forth from the blade and froze the hollow to the ground.

_I knew it, _Rukia thought. _And there was so much power in it too._

_Hey, midget, let's not get carried away here, _Ichigo replied to her. _We don't know how long this thing can last and I sure as hell don't want to fight him separately._

_Then let's do this, 'berry._

The ice cracked and the hollow broke free in it's Bankai state, the tethered blade hurtling towards the heroes but they blocked with the gauntlet on their left arm, the device unfurling into a shield. As the blade was dragged back to it's master, they counter-attacked with a pair of Getsugas aimed at the hollow on alternate sides and a swift hakuren attack that temporarily held the hollow and allowed them to summarise the damage dealt and work out a new way of combating the maniacal creature.

_**Above Karakura Park**_

JX's eyes dulled briefly before snapping open, a pair of brilliant blue eyes glaring from the dark visor-like eye-slit in his mask. A burst blue energy poured over the fiend, flowing over his entire body, starting from the neck and flowing downward to his feet, hollowfying the man in moments. Kai's glare widened into a look of pure fear and worry.

"Wha-What the hell is that?" he gasped.

Before the Vizard stood a hollow with four large arms, each with a spike on the elbow. The upper arms had three large phalanges jutting out of the forearms and the lower pair had a bladed edge to the arms. The upper shoulders housed two large, spiky-armoured shoulder pads and the chest exhibited what looked like a suit of armour's chest plate, in which had several blue tribal tattoos scrawled over it, sprouting from the hollow hole in his chest. The demonic creature chuckled darkly.

"You seem surprised to see me, Kai Friel!" it growled, willing the bladed edge in it's arms to swivel outward, revealing them to be a pair of arm-mounted swords in essence. "Surely you haven't forgotten me? I'm shocked and appalled."

"What are you talking about?" Kai returned. "I recognise the mask and most of the spiritual pressure, but that is a new form. How did you evolve in such a short time?"

"I didn't 'evolve', idiot. How could anything evolve so easily? I was rebuilt!"

Kai's red irises widened again.

"What?"

"Lord JX resurrected me in his inner world and then rebuilt me to this form! Now my power rivals that of an arrancar!"

"It's also very similar to them." he noted quietly then turned his attention to the hollow again. "I see, so that's what happened; you were made into a Resurreccion of Hellraiser, weren't you?"

"Clever boy. Now, release Rertyan and let us decide which is more powerful!"

Kai glared at Depsigh and was about to free Rertyan, when his hollow echoed in his head;

"_Kai, don't fall for it!"_ he growled. _"I can sense his reiatsu from in here, and there is no way you can let one of us fight alone against him!"_

_Then what do we do? _Kai thought-spoke.

"_Isn't it obvious, we fight together! I taught you my abilities for a reason, didn't I?"_

Kai nodded and lunged at the hollow as it charged a small Cero.

"Twisted Cero!" Depsigh yelled, loosing a narrow beam that bore down on Kai, when he countered with his own.

A huge explosion tore over the skies and the pair were flung a few feet apart. Kai frowned beneath his mask, forgetting how powerful the pin-point Cero was, but snapped out of it when the blades came slicing through the air and into the space the teen had occupied moments before, but he dodged and aimed his skeletal right index finger at his hollow adversary.

"Masked Hado #4, Fluxing Thunder!" he yelled, a beam of blue lightning wreathed in a spiralling red energy tearing through the air and into the right blade of Depsigh and it burnt out in an electrical crackle. The hollow laughed.

"Pah, that's what you're level four kido can do?" it cackled. "How many of these do you have?"

"Last guess, about four Bakudo and 7 Hado spells."

"Well, I am, quite frankly, disappointed by that."

"Oh really?" Kai grinned beneath his mask and aimed his palms at the hollow. "Masked Hado #2, Shadow Meteor!"

"If your fourth didn't work, you really expect the second Hado to work?"

Abruptly, a huge reiatsu ball of black and red energy shrouded in black and blue flames shot out of Kai's hands and exploded against the hollow, kicking up a cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared, Depsigh's lower right arm was bleeding and the blade cracked and broken, along with the chest being scorched and right horn broken in half.

"How?" he snarled, his blade rebuilding slowly.

"I don't rank my kido on power or speed or anything like that," Kai explained, observing the rebuilding blade. "Hell, the number is a record of when it was made compared to the others. That aside, you don't seem to have a certain something from last time."

"Ah, yes, this power came at a price and my instant regeneration is limited to a slower rate repair on only my weaponry."

"Another thing though, what's with the phalanges? It's not like you've got wings on them."

"Well, after my defeat at Rertyan's hands, my lord tried to make me in his image, but there was insufficient data about how the reiatsu held onto the phalanges and these were all that remained afterward."

"Shame really, they could have been good weapons or defensive techniques."

"Enough with the conversation, let's resume our fight!"

_**Karakura Park**_

Blood seeped from the various wounds over the two combatants as they both gave it their all, but neither was giving the other any ground either way. A pair of explosions shook the fighters and allowed for a brief break from the fight.

_Damn, this is harder than I thought! _Ichigo fumed beneath the fused exterior.

_We have to beat him somehow though, _Rukia replied.

_I know, dammit! There must be something we're overlooking._

"Urahara!" Ichiruki yelled to the shop-keeper. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm afraid not." the blond-man replied. "However, I have noticed there is a weak-point on him!"

"Where?"

The question went unanswered as the hollow crossed blades with them again and ripped the words apart.

"I won't let you find out that easily!" the demonic beast roared in fury, chain wrapped around the blade of Ichiruki's zanpakuto.

And then they saw it.

On the Black Hollow's left forearm was a small skull symbol that kept lighting up a red-orange colour. Thinking back, Ichigo remembered the first time he saw the Bankai it had been a light blue.

_Rukia, that symbol on his gauntlet, you see it?_

_Of course I see it, idiot! What about it?_

_It's changed colours as the battle has progressed. Maybe if we destroyed it his Bankai would vanish._

_It could work, but it might just make matters worse._

"We've got to try." Ichiruki said firmly. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The lunar fang wreathed around the blade and the chain fell away under the burst of super-dense pressure. As he returned his blade to his hand, the hollow was taken by surprise by the fusion coming close, the lunar-fang-shrouded sword swooping downward towards the left arm. Desperately, he grabbed his weapon and thrust forward and into the oncomer's abdomen as the sword clanged into the skull-marking with a slight crunch of metal. The hollow grinned.

"I win, Shinigami!" he declared. "Any last words?"

The black-haired person looked up, shrouded in a blue aura as white and black energy swirled all around, and half-grinned.

"Getsuga..." they said, inhaling deeply before shouting out loud; "TENSHOU!"

A huge explosion of the dense pressure tore over the duo and a loud shattering sound followed by another loud explosion as a shockwave of red cancelled out the first explosion and revealed the pair. At first, nothing happened and it seemed that the hunch was wrong, when the wings and arms from the Hollow's Bankai began to turn to ash and Ichigo and Rukia separated, both covered in the same wounds. The three gazed at each other, each now normal, although the Hollow's zanpakuto was now disintegrating.

"Didn't think you'd have it in you, Ichigo Kurosaki." he managed as his mask cracked and the lower jaw fell away. "I suppose it is fitting that you see my true identity." The hollow reached up and pulled away his crumbling mask to reveal...

_**Above Karakura Park**_

Depsigh roared in pain as a Dark Fate Cero caught him unawares and damaged his already battered body further. Kai grunted as his side was ruptured by the counter-attack and sensed his Bankai was at it's limit.

"Damn, here we go again." he panted, the panels between the phalanges on his wings vanishing. "Deathly Supernova Dragon, Overdrive!"

Electricity crackled in the air as a blue aura surrounded the battle-worn Vizard, restoring his wings and a small portion of his mask, which now covered only the left eye and surrounding face with the left horn chipped. Depsigh panted but laughed.

"Prepare yourself, I'll only show you this once." he rasped, his upper left hand crackling. "Decimator!" A large blue spear of unstable crackling energy (reminiscent of Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago) took shape. "This is my ultimate technique, so it will be an honour to die by it."

The spear was thrown at the teen but he blocked it with his right hand, flames still pouring from it, and crushed it, causing it to fizzle out.

"It's disappointing that your ultimate technique is dependant on you reiatsu level," Kai said, black flames surrounding his hand. "Here is my final attack too, so be ready. Infernal Dragon Strike!"

Kai's movements sped up and as he flew at the arrancar-like creature, his adversary lost sight of him for moments, before the fist crashed into his chest and a blast of dark flames erupting from the impact and surrounding the pair. When it subsided, the fiend known as JX stood before Kai, his clothes blood-soaked and his breathing heavy.

"Damn you!" he cursed. "This won't be the last you hear of me, boy! I'll return and I _will_ destroy you!" He straightened up and raised a hand to his chest. "Temporal Rift, Discharge!"

The blue electricity that had brought the man to Karakura wreathed him again and he vanished. Kai grinned for a moment, then fell, his zanpakuto returned to it's Shikai state.

_Until next time... _he thought as he hit the ground.

_**Karakura Park**_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the face before him. The face was one he saw so often and one Rukia held dear to herself, yet the look of shock on Ichigo's face was incomprehensible.

"You're..." he trailed off as the hollow half smiled as his body began to flake away.

"I'm you." he finished. "I was made with your DNA, hence why I look like this."

"How? I don't..."

"Do not worry, it was an experiment gone wrong into manipulative zanpakuto." the face began to crumble. "But now, I am freed. Thank you both... Goodbye."

As the hollow vanished into black dust, Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks of bewilderment before the girl collapsed in her partner's arms.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said gently, shaking her. "Rukia!" He turned to the shop-keeper as Kai slammed down nearby. "Urahara! Rukia needs help!"

* * *

_To be concluded next time...

* * *

_

_Okay, second from last chapter, the next being an epilogue of sorts, and also my longest chapter to date._

_Yes, the Black Hollow was, in a way, Ichigo! o_O_

_Work this out, Ichigo technically ran Rukia through twice and stabbed himself._

_Okay, please tell me what you thought and ideas for the look ahead for After The Winter War._

_I should point out, the After War Fanfic is a sequence of stories taking place after the Winter War and will be comprised of multiple fanfiction stories._

_For now, goodbye and Merry Christmas!_


	15. Epilogue, Now What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Bleach or anything affiliated with it. Anything not from Bleach, rights go to the designated owners. As I've said, I only own the Black Hollow, it's 'abilities' and the OC.

I got the idea when I was walking to school a while back, but I've finally formed a story about it. Hope you enjoy!

**Brief:** Karakura's had some strange things happen to it before now, but nothing on this scale. How will Ichigo and Rukia defeat the menace when their very allies could be against them?

**Warning(s): **Swearing and cursing throughout, unsure how frequently.

**Additional: **Thanks for all the support everyone has given me during this, it's only because of you that I've continued this and made a sequel, so thank you all so much.

Remember, at the end of this chapter, there will be a look ahead to what's to come in my After the Winter War Fanfic, or rather the next story line.

* * *

**15: Now What?**

Rukia awoke finally to find Ichigo's face staring down on her, his brow furled with anxiety. As her eyes eased open, the worried look gave way to a relieved smile.

"Hey, Rukia." he said, relief obvious in his voice. The small Soul Reaper sat up awkwardly and looked around.

"What am I doing in your bed, Ichigo?" she asked first, causing a frown to press over Ichigo's face.

"You can't be serious. You were badly hurt, I couldn't let you sleep in my freaking closet, and I'm not letting you take the floor, so my bed was the only alternative."

Rukia rubbed her head tiredly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we beat that hollow, finally, and separated, but then you blacked out from the injuries we had. I'm surprised at how long you held on, considering how much blood you lost. Urahara reckons it was the adrenaline in your system, but I'm not so sure."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he stared into her eyes for a while. Rukia quickly noticed Ichigo's own injuries had healed quite well, as had her own.

"How long was I out?" she asked cautiously.

"Not too long, about 30 hours or something." he replied.

"30 _hours_?"

"Yes, you've been asleep for over a day, big deal. You've had and seen worse scenarios."

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she said softly, gently hugging her friend due to her own injuries.

"It was nothing. Do you need anything?" he replied.

"Yes; you."

The raven-haired girl hugged the orange-haired teenager and the two kissed, albeit briefly, but you can't expect more when in the Kurosaki household.

"YES, MY SON!" came a yell as the two parted and Isshin burst in. "YOU'VE FINALLY BECOME A MAN! NOW MAKE ME SOME GRAND-BABIES!"

By now, Ichigo had had enough and proceeded to attack his father with the first item to hand; a trainer.

"God dammit! What the hell, you pervert!" he yelled, another strike hitting the older man in the face. "You say that every freaking day! And what in hell's name are you shouting something like that WHEN RUKIA IS RIGHT THERE?"

Needless to say, everything was finally back to normal.

_**River Path**_

The calm of the sunset over the river made Orihime smile lightly, her head bandaged from her encounter with the evil Ichigo clone. As she walked, she heard someone talking and hid in a bush to look closer.

"Look, I've made my decision, and that's that." the voice said. It was somewhat familiar. "I know that... No, you're not... Would you stop..." A sigh passed the teenager's lips, then; "Shut up for five damned seconds, would you. Jeez, alright, I get it, he's not dead though... I bloody well did tell you! Huh? No, listen to me, I'm not coming back, I've got things to do... Private things... I'm allowed to have a private life, thank you very much... You know what? Forget it, fuck the lot of you!" The sound of a splash filled the air. Another sighed, then; "I know you're there, Orihime, there's no need to hide."

The girl rubbed the back of her head as she appeared again. Kai stood there, hands in his pockets, a number of bandages and scars covering his forearms and head, but she suspected that his injuries extended further than those visible. The splash had come from a small phone which he had thrown into the river.

"Sorry, I didn't want to intrude." she said lamely. Kai shook his head.

"It's no problem." he said. Silence fell over them, then Orihime broke it finally.

"Who was that?" she asked, receiving a puzzled look.

"Who?"

"On the phone."

"Oh..." Kai hesitated and looked away. "No one, it's nothing, really."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Orihime pressed a bit too hard for Kai's liking and he flipped.

"I said it was nothing, dammit!" he barked, scaring the auburn-haired teen, before regaining his composure. "I'm sorry. It's just better if you didn't know about it." He paused, then said; "I've been thinking, you want to come over for a drink or something?"

Orihime blinked, a little taken aback by this.

"Huh?" she said bluntly.

"Well, I just thought, since my house is closer than yours, and I've been over yours, maybe you'd like to... come over?" His meek look of slight indecision and inability to ask fully made Orihime smile.

"I'd like that." she said. Kai looked up in surprise.

"Sorry?"

"I said, I'd like that."

"Cool." Kai smiled and extended a hand to Orihime, who took it gingerly and allowed herself to be lead to an apartment block near the Hell Hole and into apartment 15a. Kai closed the door behind them and threw his keys on the side as Orihime gazed around the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess." he said, moving papers and all kinds of art equipment aside to make space for Orihime to sit down. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I don't mind, really." she replied, looking intently at a painting on an easel, the paint still damp. She frowned. "Who's this?"

"Huh?"

"This girl, who is it, she looks familiar but can't think who it is."

Kai came over and his face turned bright red.

The painting was of a pretty girl with long auburn hair, a cheery smile and big brown eyes in front of a sunset. The girl had her back to the painter, body facing a sunset, while her face turned towards the painter. Kai cleared his throat, the pink tinge still clear.

"It's a, um... Well, it's a close friend." he said.

"Who though? Do I know her?" Orihime asked, still confused.

"Uh, pretty well I'd say."

"How close is she?"

"About 3 feet away."

Orihime looked at Kai and realised what he meant, her cheeks turning pink as well and her mouth opening slightly.

"It's... me?" Kai nodded. "When did you do this?"

"Well, there was a brilliant sunset one night, and it's beauty reminded me of you, so I just did it from memory."

Orihime hugged Kai tightly, not caring that the drink in his hand had been spilt over her shirt, nor did he mind one bit. She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's wonderful, Kai." she said, releasing him from the constrictor grip. "What are you going to do now? Stay with us?"

"Yeah, the Winter War's supposed to be the biggest risk right now, and I'll be damned if I let Ichigo only know the Overdrive yet not use it." he replied, before adding with a wink; "Besides, where would I find such a brilliant girl as you?"

She kissed him again and the two watched the sunset, hand in hand, the world peaceful for a change.

And it all felt so right.

* * *

_**The End

* * *

**_

_**After the Winter War; The Next Line**_

_**Resurreccion**_

Kai, Ichigo, Rukia and the gang walked over the white sands of Hueco Mundo towards the throne where the King sat. He sat there, his red eyes glaring down upon them. The mask of the hollow was topped with a silver and red crown, bones from the kills the hollow had achieved jutting out of the top, and a purple fur poured down from this crown to the floor, hiding the true shape of the King. The group came to a halt and bowed in respect.

"I take it that you are the King of Hueco Mundo, yes?" Kai growled in a slightly respectful tone. The masked being nodded. "We have come from the Soul Society to request an alliance. It cannot have escaped your attention that there are numerous Arrancars disobeying your wishes and attack all the dimensions. Together, we can remove these defilers."

Silence, then the King spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he purred in a familiar voice. "It's been a long time."

"Do I know you?" Ichigo asked.

The King stood and reached up to his mask, wrenching it off to reveal himself. He was human-like, muscular and wore a tattered Espada's uniform. There was a large scar across his chest and the blue hair that had once been fairly short and controlled was now more like a mane behind him. Ichigo looked wide-eyed at him.

"No way..." he said, the being stood before the throne grinning widely.

"To the rest of you," he said. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, previous Sexta Espada, current King of Hueco Mundo. And you are in my domain now."

* * *

_This really is the end of Black Hollow now._

_Don't give me that look, I'm not dying... At least, not yet._

_If you want to go onwards, read the After the Winter War Fanfic._

_Thank you everyone who has given me the strength to continue and the support by reading this._

_Happy New Year and I'll write again soon, I promise._

_Bye and thanks for reading!_


End file.
